Let Me Catch You
by AudreyEvans22
Summary: Quinn is in an abusive relationship with Chuck Javers. Realizing this Logan wants to get her away from him and win her heart for himself. Nicole is back! QL,CZ,ML,NOC
1. Chapter 1

AN: HELLO MY NAME IS AUDREY AND THIS IS ONE OF MY FRIEND HARPERC23'S FICS I AM TAKING OVER. I HELPED WRITE THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AND KNOW WHERE WE WANTED TO TAKE IT SO JUST REMEMBER TO REVIEW.

**Bold Thoughts **

_Italics Flashback_

Let Me Catch You ( CH.1 – Realizing A Problem )

Fulton Hall Lounge, Saturday Morning 8:00 AM:

She walked as fast as she could around the PCA campus trying to make sure to avoid anyone if anyone was even up at eight on a Saturday. She didn't want to take the chance of being foolish and someone seeing the new bruises that surrounded her arms or the large one around her left eye. She made it into Fulton Hall and passed the lounge without anyone stopping her and she finally made it all the way down to room 101. Quinn quietly opened the door to her room and was thankful that Zoey and Lola were still asleep and hadn't noticed her absence. She knew that the girls would be up in an hour because today was the day that Quinn, Zoey, Lola, Michael, Chase, and Logan agreed to go to the park at 9:30. She ran to the shower and got into the steaming water wishing to wash away all memories of last night. He promised it wouldn't happen again, after the first time he begged for her to stay and she did believing every word that came out of his mouth.

Quinn was very careful while rubbing the soap around her bruises on her arms and felt a sharp pain in her side. She then noticed a large blackish bruise around her side. She finished showering and went to the mirror to see the damage Chuck had done. When she saw her reflection she broke down into heavy sobs praying no one would hear. She sat wrapped in her towel and cried a good ten minutes before stopping. She went over to her purse and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey out and took four large mouth fulls of the substance. After feeling fairly buzzed she went back to the mirror and applied the cover up to her bruised eye. Wincing at the pain as she gently applied the make up she couldn't figure how their relationship had gotten to this place. Once down she put on a pink PCA hoodie and a dark blue mini skirt and went to wait for her friends to get ready in the lounge. When she got to the lounge it was still empty which wasn't surprising considering it was only 9:15 and Zoey and Lola were probably just now getting up. She did a double check in her compact mirror just to make sure no evidence of last night showed. She was still in shock about what he had done to her, suddenly the events after they left the party came crashing back.

_Outside Chuck's Apartment 3:00 AM –_

_Quinn : Chuck why are we here? I need to get home. _

_Chuck : Come on babe, just a little more fun before we end the night. Please? _

_Quinn : Fine but I need to be back before Lola or Zoey realize I am gone. _

_Chuck: Forget those bitches. _

_Quinn : Chuck! Lola and Zoey are my best friends don't call them that. _

_Chuck : Whatever, can we just go up now?_

_Quinn: Fine, help me up though Summer got me pretty wasted. _

_Chuck : You and Summer always get wasted. _

_Quinn : Not the point._

_Chuck smiled at her and helped her out of the car and up the stairs. When they got into the apartment they started fooling around. Chuck placed Quinn gently on the couch and began kissing her neck, she closed her eyes and let his lips work their magic. Everything was great until Quinn noticed a syringe on the floor near the trash can and she quickly got up and gave her boyfriend a stern look. _

_Chuck: What the hell Quinn?_

_Quinn: What the hell is right, what the hell is that over there? _

_She motioned to the needle that lay on the floor and then watched her boyfriend's eyes get big knowing he had been caught. _

_Chuck: Oh that is Aaron's. He's diabetic remember?_

_Quinn: Aaron hasn't lived here for two months. Try another lie. _

_Chuck: Oh fuck Quinn what is the big deal?_

_Quinn: The big deal is you promised to stop using steroids! _

_Chuck: Listen to me, I need them ok? They help me win matches so stop bitching and get back over here. _

_Quinn: No I'm leaving! _

_Quinn walked quickly to the door and almost had it opened until she felt Chuck grab her arm, swirl her around and hit her hard in the eye. She screamed in pain as she landed on the floor. She tried to get up but he started kicking at her sides and arms. She cried in pain and after three minutes of hell he finally stopped. _

_Chuck: You listen to me Quinn, your lucky to be with me. No one leaves Chuck Javers got that?_

_Quinn: Got it. _

_Chuck: Good now I am going to sleep, I'm to drunk to drive you home so give me a couple hours to sleep this off._

_Quinn: Fine. _

_She watched him walk to his bedroom door and close it. When she heard the lock click she finally let out the pain she felt. She couldn't move cause every time she did pain would shoot right through her side or arms. She laid on the floor crying for thirty minutes before finally passing out. _

Fulton Lounge 9:35 AM –

Quinn was brought out of her hellish memory by a hand waving in front of her face. She looked up to be greeted by the confused looks of Lola, Zoey, Chase, Michael, and Logan.

Zoey: Hey girl you were zoning out big time. You ok?

Quinn: Yeah I'm great Zoey! I'm still half asleep that's all.

Lola: Your not the only one! Zoey why are we doing this so early?

Zoey: Cause we all decided to do it at this time ever you missy!

Lola: Oh yeah!

Logan: You guys ready to go do this breakfast, picnic thing?

Zoey, Lola, Quinn : Yep let's go!

Zoey walked up to Chase and linked arms with him while Lola hopped on Michael's back. Lola challenged Zoey to a race and the four were off leaving Quinn and Logan behind deciding not to participate because Zoey and Lola's races always ended up in some kind of fight. Logan smiled at the four friends running to the park when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Quinn's hoodie had come up just a little over her stomach leaving the discolored skin at her side completely exposed.

Logan: Quinn how the hell did that happen?

Quinn: How did what happen?

Logan: That!

Quinn followed his finger and realized that her rather large and nasty looking bruise had been poking out for all to see. Luckily only Logan saw and she knew she could easily lie to him and have him believe it.

Quinn: Oh drunken accident. I feel off a barstool at the party Chuck and I went to last night.

Logan: Quinn that looks like a shoe print kind of.

Quinn: Well it isn't Logan so just drop it!

Logan jumped a little never really seeing Quinn just go off on something as small as a bruise. He could see it in her eyes that she did not get the bruise from falling off a bar stool, someone did that to her. It didn't take him long to figure out who and his blood started to boil.

Logan: That bastard did this to you didn't he?

Quinn: Excuse me?

Logan: Don't lie Quinn, everyone knows he takes steroids and completely out of control.

Quinn: Wow your way off base Logan.

Logan: Why else is that bruise in the shape of a shoe print huh? Why are you protecting that piece of shit?

Quinn: Because I love him! Happy now? Why do you care anyway?

Logan: So he did do it? How many times has this happened?

Quinn: Only three or four more times before this. Look it is none of your business I will handle Chuck. He needs help Logan and I need to be the one to do it.

Logan: You need to get out of that relationship before he kills you!

Quinn: Keep your goddamn voice down, if it happens again I am calling the cops ok? You keep your mouth shut about this until then.

Logan: What if next time he kills you Quinn? What then?

Quinn: Logan, why do you care so much? Your always teasing me.

Logan: Teasing isn't beating you, besides I tease all our friends and we are friends Quinn.

Quinn: Fine then prove it and keep your mouth shut.

Logan: Fine I will, but if he puts his hands on you again I'll beat the shit out of him.

Quinn: Fair enough. Now can we go join the others?

Logan: Yeah let's go.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the park not saying one word to the other but stealing glances every moment they got. **Why do I care so much Quinn? Maybe because for the past year and a half I have been in love with you. I swear to god if he touches her again I'll kill him. **Logan then felt small fingers interlock with his and he turned to see Quinn looking at him.

Quinn: Thank you for wanting to protect me.

Logan: That's what friends are for.

They smiled at each other and walked towards the others not know the whole time they were being watched.

AN: Okay that is the end of part one. This is going to have about 16 parts and the first three should be up by the end of tonight or tomorrow night at the latest. Anyway here is a preview for the next part.

CH. 2: Drink your sorrows away –

Zoey and Lola notice the bruises on Quinn's eye, arms, and side.

Zoey, Lola, Chase, Michael, and Logan find empty liquor bottles under Quinn's bed.

Logan tells the gang what is happening between Quinn & Chuck

A drunk Quinn gets into with Logan

Chuck attempts to beat Quinn again but it stopped by Logan.


	2. Drink Your Sorrows Away

AN: HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH WHAT'S TO COME:

Zoey and Lola notice the bruises on Quinn's eye, arms, and side.

Zoey, Lola, Chase, Michael, and Logan find empty liquor bottles under Quinn's bed.

Logan tells the gang what is happening between Quinn & Chuck

A drunk Quinn gets into with Logan

Chuck attempts to beat Quinn again but it stopped by Logan.

This is a QL, CZ, ML story so enjoy!

**Let Me Catch You ( CH. 2 : Drink Your Sorrows Away ) **

Fulton Hall Lounge, Saturday afternoon 6:00 PM –

Zoey, Chase, Lola, Michael, Logan, and Quinn came walking into the lounge and each one crashed on one part of the couch. After spending several hours at the park and then deciding to go to the beach they were all exhausted and were covered in sand and dirt which completely disgusted Lola.

Lola: Guys I saw we all go take a shower, meet back in about an hour and go see Halloween!

Quinn: That movie is gonna scare the shit out of us!

Lola: That is the point honey!

Quinn: That's true. Well I am in, I need some time to just hang out with you guys.

Zoey: I know all the guys are in so count me in too!

Chase: Alright we will see you guys around 7:30 then.

They all got up and went their separate directions but Logan kept looking over his shoulder at Quinn hoping he could get her away from a real monster. An hour later Lola and Zoey were out of the shower and fully clothed. Meanwhile Quinn was just about done but had to be extra careful for her bruises. She got out of the shower, dried her hair, and put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white classic knit Sandra shit from Abercrombie & Fitch. She was actually in a really good mood knowing that she would be spending time with her friends and not having to deal with Chuck since he was training. However in all of her excitement she completely forget about the dark bruise covering her left eye, and arms which were exposed caused she rolled the sleeves up. She came running out of the bathroom with a huge smile on her face only to be met by two looks of horror from her best friends. That is when she noticed herself in the mirror across the room and it was like time stood still.

Zoey: Quinn what happened to you?

Lola: Who did this to you honey?

Quinn: No one.

Zoey: What do you mean no one? Someone did that to you Quinn! Now just tell us who.

Quinn: Guys really it is no big deal.

Lola: Was it some guy at that party you went to last night?

Zoey: Does Chuck no about this asshole?

Quinn: Yes he does ok! He took care of the bastard last night alright! HAPPY NOW!

Chase: Hey, hey what is going on? Oh my god, Quinn what happened to you?

Quinn: Nothing.

Lola: Some asshole attacked her at that party last night.

Logan: Some asshole huh? Know who he was Quinn?

Quinn: No LOGAN I don't!

Michael: What did Chuck do?

Quinn: He took care of it! Jesus you guys have to ruin tonight! You know what just go I am so not in the mood anymore!

Quinn grabbed her purse which held a medium sized bottle of vodka in it and ran out the room. She heard her friends calling after her but she couldn't stop running, she needed to get away from the drama of her life. So she went where she always went after dealing with Chuck. She walked down to the and walked up to the empty Life Guard Tower, opened her drink and started drinking until there was nothing left. She heard her cell phone go off and looked at the screen reading LOLA. Quinn pressed the ignore button and then turned off her phone so not to be interrupted. After three good mouth fulls she felt pretty drunk but she kept going. She wanted the pain gone she wanted Chuck gone out of her life. She just didn't know how that would happen without getting seriously hurt. She wished that she had gone with her first instinct for her choice of boyfriend instead of the abuser she was stuck with now. Quinn had been hiding her crush on Logan for the past two and a half years but never had the courage to tell him. She had hoped that Chuck would replace her feeling but he didn't, all he did was wish she was with Logan even more. She stuck the bottle in her mouth and took another big gulp and watched the ocean come in and out of the tide.

Back at room 101, Saturday night 8:30 PM

Lola: Come on Quinn pick up! Damn it!

Logan: What?

Lola: She turned her damn phone off.

Zoey: Great now how are we going to find her, she could be anywhere!

Michael: She will come back guys, she just needs some time alone.

Chase: What kind of bastard would do that to a girl?

Zoey: Someone seriously screwed up.

Lola: Thank god Chuck was there to protect her before the asshole did more damage.

Logan scoffed at the comment and it caught everyone's eye. He quickly realized what he had done and looked away however Lola had already figured out that he knew something and walked over to him but as she walked by Quinn's bed she kicked something underneath the bed and the sound of glass clinking together could be heard.

Lola: What the hell? Oh my god!

Zoey: What? Is it a freaking quinnivention?

Lola: Umm… No, anyone want to play some drinking games? Cause Quinn has about nine bottles of booze under here.

Zoey: What?

Lola started pulling out the bottles one by one until all nine were in plain sight. Everyone just looked at them, they didn't know what to think. Not only was one of their best friends getting beaten but she was abusing alcohol and hiding it in their dorm room. They all looked at each other with concerned looks not knowing what could drive Quinn to do theses things. Then Lola remembered Logan's look when she mentioned Chuck protection Quinn and she focused her attention on him.

Lola: Why did you scoff and roll your eyes when I mentioned Chuck?

Logan: What? What are you talking about?

Michael: Logan man we all saw and heard it.

Zoey: If you know something that we don't and it involves our best friend and roommate you better start spilling.

Logan: I can't you guys alright! I promised Quinn I wouldn't even though it makes me sick having to protect him.

Chase: Who is him?

Logan: Chuck, you guys Chuck did that to Quinn.

Zoey: What.?

Lola: How do you know this?

Chase: Why would he do that to his own girlfriend?

Logan: Cause he is a steroid junkie! Guys he has been beating Quinn for awhile now atleast according to her.

Michael: That explains all the long sleeved clothes she wears even when it's over a hundred degrees.. That bastard!

Lola: I'll kill him.

Zoey: Get in line.

Logan: You guys no! You can't do anything yet. I told Quinn I wouldn't tell if she found out…

Quinn: To late for that Logan! Oh I see you guys found my stash, have a taste it's all good stuff.

Everyone stared at Quinn and the endless smile she had on her face, then their eyes went to the empty vodka bottle in her hands. She stumbled in the room laughing and then lost her balance and crashed right into Logan who did his best to hold her up. Her eyes were glazed and they could all smell the vodka from a mile away. Quinn stopped laughing when she realized that all her friends were giving her very serious looks.

Quinn: Oh what's up guys? You guys are way to serial.

Lola: It's serious Quinn.

Quinn: Whatever now what were you talking about?

Zoey: Quinn honey, we know that Chuck is the one that beat you.

Chase: And that it isn't the first time.

Quinn looked around the room stunned that everyone found out about what she tried so hard to keep secret. Then it hit her and she gave Logan one of the coldest stares she had ever given anyone. She shoved him off her surprising him and sending him crashing into Chase.

Quinn: You bastard! You told them didn't you?

Logan: Quinn you drunk, your boyfriend is beating you, we want to help.

Quinn: Save the after school special you asshole!

Michael : Quinn that is uncalled for! We want to help you get away from that bastard.

Zoey: Please Quinn let us help.

Lola: We love you honey.

Quinn: Shut the fuck up all of you! You don't love me, you love having someone to talk about. Poor Quinn gets the living hell beat out of her by her druggie boyfriend how about that? That sounds like a great fucking subject doesn't it! I don't need this shit I am out of here.

Quinn walked over to the door grabbing one of her bottles on the way out. She was almost of the door when Logan ran up and grabbed the alcohol from her hand and smashed it on the ground. She looked at him like he was an idiot and went for another one but was grabbed by Logan before she even made one step. He turned her around and got right in her face making their lips only a few inches apart.

Quinn: Get off me!

Logan: Shut up Quinn!

Logan's outburst instantly had Quinn and the rest of them with their attention solely on him.

Logan: Your better than this, you know your better than this! So why the hell do you stay with him and let him make you do this to yourself?

Quinn: Stop acting like you care Logan!

Logan: Goddamn it I do care! I care more about you than you can ever know.

Quinn: Your lying.

Logan: No for the first time in a long time I am telling the truth. I have held this in for so long but I can't anymore. I can't watch you go through this hell, Quinn I am in love with you! You understand that? I love you with my whole heart and I won't watch you do this to yourself!

Quinn: Stop lying to me you bastard!

She quickly stepped on his bare foot with her high heels making him let go of her due to the pain. Once she was free she made a run for it. Chase started to go after her but Logan stopped him.

Logan: If anyone goes after her it will be me.

With that said he took off after the girl who he was in love with, the girl he wanted to save, and the girl he wish would believe him. Quinn ran into the darkened lounge and stopped when she was out of breathe. She knew she had to keep going or else someone would come and get her and take her back to the room. Just then a hand snapped of the darkness around her waist, she tried to scream but the other one was around her mouth.

Chuck: Hello baby. So I see your going out on me with Reese huh? Answer me you whore!

He turned her around and slapped her as hard as he could making her fall to the ground but she didn't stay there long. Chuck grabbed her by her arm getting her back on her feet and back in the position of his hand around her waist and mouth. He was about to take her out of the lounge to straighten her out when he heard the one voice he hated most.

Logan: Let her go you fuck!

Chuck: Well, well Logan Reese have a thing for my girlfriend? I mean I know your into whores so it kind of makes since.

Logan: You shut your mouth and let her go now Chuck!

Chuck: What are you going to do if I don't?

Little did Chuck know that hiding around the corner Zoey, Lola, Michael, and Chase listened while Lola called campus security.

Chuck: You think you can just take her away from me?

Logan: I didn't take her away Chuck you chased her away with your fists.

Chuck: You shut up!

Logan: Let her go and we will finish this.

Chuck: Just you and me?

Logan: Yeah.

Chuck: This should be fun. Quinn be a good bitch and stay out of the way.

With that said Chuck threw Quinn to the side of the room sending her crashing to the ground. Logan charged at him and got him on the ground punching him as hard as he could. He kept at it until he felt Chuck's fist go right into his stomach rendering him useless for awhile. He fell to the floor and Chuck picked him up and threw him across one of the couches. He was about to come at him again when another voice disrupted their match.

Office: Campus security get down on the floor!

Chuck did as he was told and was immediately put in hand cuffs. Quinn ran over to Logan and embraced him as hard as he could which he returned. Zoey, Lola, Chase, and Michael ran over and joined the duo in a group hug. An hour later an questions were answered and the police took Chuck with them for holding. Zoey, Lola, Chase, and Michael went back to the room leaving Quinn and Logan alone to talk things out.

Quinn: Did you mean what you said before?

Logan: Which part?

Quinn: About loving me. Did you mean it?

Logan: Yes Quinn I meant it with all my heart. I would of never thought that it was possible two years ago but I've seen the real you and I love every part of it.

Quinn: Logan, I love you too.

Logan: What? Then why were you with that asshole in the first place?

Quinn: I thought you hated me and Chuck liked me so I figured maybe we would work out and I would get over you.

Logan: That's pretty dumb Pensky.

Quinn: Shut Up!

Logan: So what do we do now?

Quinn: I think maybe this.

Quinn leaned over and locked her lips to Logan's. He instantly deepened the kiss and they stayed like that until they needed air. Logan then helped Quinn up and carried her to her room where their friends where waiting.

AN: Okay this is not the end! Still fourteen more parts. Lots of drama to come!

Let Me Catch You CH.3 ( PREVIEW )

Quinn and Logan enjoy their new romance

Nicole comes by for a weekend visit

Nicole has exciting news

Quinn and Logan share feelings at the beach

Quinn, Nicole, Lola, and Zoey plan out the perfect day


	3. Loving You Comes Naturally

AN: HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH WHAT'S TO COME:

Quinn and Logan enjoy their new found romance

Nicole comes by for a weekend visit

Nicole has exciting news

Quinn and Logan have a special moment on the beach

Quinn, Nicole, Lola, and Zoey plan out the perfect day

New Character Peyton Enders ( Think Stephen Colletti from Laguna Beach )

Let Me Catch You ( CH. 3 – Loving You Comes Naturally )

Room 101 of Fulton Hall, Friday Afternoon 3:30 PM –

It was Friday and classes were done atleast until Tuesday because there were conferences on Monday which meant a three day weekend which everyone looked forward to. Quinn, Zoey, and Lola were very excited because Nicole was coming for a three day visit and would be back at the dorm in a few minutes. Since the gang had decided to go out for Nicole's first night back each girl was trying to find something suitable to wear.. Quinn was wearing a pink off-campus Henley top from American Eagle with jeans and her black heeled boots. Lola was wearing a lime green camisole and white pants with flip flops. Zoey finally decided to just wear a black strapless top with her jeans and black heels. Just as all the girls were done getting ready their door swung open and a very excited Nicole came running in tackling Zoey to the ground. Lola and Quinn watched the two squirm around and then finally decided to join in. After five minutes of fun they all got up and waited for the boys to come.

Quinn : Nicole, it is so great to see you again! We have missed you so much.

Nicole : Aw thanks Quinn, I missed you guys too. By the way good job ditching that loser and hooking onto Logan! You guys are so cute!

Zoey: Yeah we all think so. It's been two weeks since Chuck went to Juvie how are things going for you guys?

Quinn: Really good, you guys Logan makes me so happy!

Lola: Um.. they are doing better than good.

Nicole: What do you mean?

Lola: Michael came into his room last night and Quinn and Logan were having a little make out session!

Quinn: LOLA YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL!

Lola: Whoops…

Zoey: Your so bad. I love that we are all here together again the fab four reunited!

Quinn: Yeah it's just to bad it is only for three days.

Nicole: Actually I have some news.

Zoey, Quinn, Lola: What is it?

Nicole: I dealt with my supposive problem and my parents are letting me come back to PCA!

Zoey,Quinn,Lola: Are you serious?

Nicole: Yes and they are putting another bunk bed in here and the four of us are going to live together.

Quinn: Oh my god that is great!

Quinn got up and gave Nicole a huge hug which was soon followed by Zoe and Lola joining in on the love. Just then Chase, Logan, and Michael walked in and all three were attacked by a giddy Nicole. After the news was around that Nicole would be coming back everyone heading out to the best Chinese restaurant in town. Quinn and Logan walked with their hands interlinked, while Lola was on Michael's back, and Zoe walked arms linked with Chase on one side and Nicole on the other. After dinner the gang headed down to the beach where they built a bonfire. The seven friends sat in a circle just talking about the most random stuff.

Nicole: Ok so first thing is first I need a boyfriend.

Chase: Why?

Nicole: Hello you and Zoey, Logan and Quinn, and Lola and Michael. I am the reject of the group!

Michael: Can't argue with that logic.

Lola: MICHAEL! You're an ass.

Michael: But I'm your favorite ass right?

Lola: Without question.

Nicole: Oh my god I might go make oat meal!

Quinn: Please don't.

Nicole: So ladies come on anyone super cute that is single?

Quinn: Oh I have it Peyton Enders!

Zoey: He is perfect!

Lola: He is sexy too.

Nicole: Oh my... I must meet this Peyton Enders.

Quinn: Oh we will make it happen! Lola and I work with him at Abercrombie & Fitch.

Nicole: Oh yay!

The gang continued to talk but Quinn was distracted when she felt a tug on her arm. She looked at Logan who gave her a small kiss on the hand and leaned over to whisper something.

Logan: You wanna go somewhere private?

Quinn: Do you want to go somewhere private?

Logan: You know I do.

Quinn: Alright then let's go somewhere private.

Logan: Hey Quinn and I will be right back.

Chase: Where are you going?

Quinn: To get more firewood.

They ran off before Nicole could point to the massive pile of extra firewood right by her.

Nicole: Well aren't we in a rush to be alone?

Michael: Oh yeah they are!

Lola: God I am so glad they are together. Nicole it got really bad when she was seeing Chuck.

Nicole: I heard all about it. Glad that bastard is gone.

Zoey: I think we all agree on that.

Down The Beach:

Logan carried Quinn to a secluded part of the beach for just the two of them. He didn't want to be alone for sexual reasons he just wanted her all to himself. Quinn knew he would never take advantage of her especially since they had only been together for two weeks. Quinn was watching the waves crash to the surface and then turned to see Logan giving her a serious look.

Quinn: What?

Logan: Your beautiful.

Quinn: Thank you. Your pretty hot yourself!

Logan: Oh I try.

Quinn: I'm sure. Do you know how happy you make me?

Logan: I do as much as you do for me. Quinn I have dated a lot of girls but other than Dana you were the first one I've ever truly loved.

Quinn: I love you too. I have loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you, I never said anything though out of loyalty to Dana.

Logan: Yeah well Quinn you know Dana and I are two years ago. I haven't even spoken to her since she left.

Quinn: I know Logan. I do love you I am just a little scared.

Logan: Scared of what?

Quinn: We graduate this year Logan.

Logan: Yeah so?

Quinn: We won't be at PCA next year. What will happen to us?

Logan: Hey baby you listen to me. We will be together next year and the year after that and so on until well one of us dies.

Quinn: You're a true romantic.

Logan: I love you Quinn, I am not going to walk out on you.

Quinn: I love you too Logan.

Logan leaned down and captured her lips in his. She returned the kiss with full force and passion letting each other's tongues explore the others mouth. They stopped when they heard Nicole screaming at them.

Nicole: Logan, Quinn come on we are going back to the room to watch a movie!

Logan looked at Quinn and knew he was extremely lucky to have the girl he knew he could spend the rest of his life with. Quinn felt the same way she once again linked the hands as they walked up to the rest of the group, when they got up there Quinn felt bad for Nicole so she ran up to her got her on her back then looked at Zoey. Catching the challenge Lola got on Zoey's back and after the boys did the count down Quinn and Zoey were off heading to campus. Ten minutes later Quinn and Nicole won the race with Zoey and Lola falling very far behind, and the boys behind them.

Nicole: We so beat you!

Zoey: You wouldn't have if Lola didn't pull on my hair causing me to trip!

Quinn: Please Brookes I saw you way before she did that you were getting tired!

Lola: Next time I am the runner and you are the back person.

Zoey: Whatever. Let's just get to the room what movie are we watching?

Lola: We never watched Music and Lyrics.

Chase: Alright then we will watch that.

Once they got in the room Zoey and Chase climbed into her bed, Quinn and Logan laid down on the couch, Lola and Michael were laying on the floor, and Nicole was sitting on one of the bean bag chairs. After the movie was done they all agreed to make Saturday an extra fun day and the guys left the girls to plan that.

Nicole: Now of course this means the mall.

Quinn: Lola and I wanted to take you there anyway we both of the day off but Peyton is working.

Nicole: Oh my god the mall is first!

Lola: Yeah and there is that party tomorrow night at Chandler's house.

Zoey: Yep so I think we got the mall and party.

Nicole: Alright ladies enough talk. Let's sleep!

AN: That is the end of part 3. So part four is coming up next. I really hope you guys like this fic. I know some people are hardcore Dana/Logan fans but I just love Logan and Quinn together. Most of my Zoey 101 fics will be Quinn/Logan ones. Here is what happens in part four

CH. 4 : MALLS AND PARTIES

Nicole meets Peyton

Chase and Zoey tell each other how they really feel

New girl Megan Proctor sets her sights on Logan

Quinn explains her fears of losing Logan to Megan to Zoey, Lola, and Nicole.

Logan assures Quinn he wants her and not Megan

Nicole and Megan get into a catfight


	4. Malls & Parties

AN: HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH WHAT'S TO COME:

Nicole meets Peyton

Chase and Zoey tell each other how they really feel

New girl Megan Proctor sets her sights on Logan

Nicole slaps Megan

Quinn explains her fears of losing Logan to Megan to Zoey, Lola, Carly and Nicole.

Logan assures Quinn he wants her and not Megan

Carly and Megan get into a catfight

NEW BITCH CHARCTER ALERT Megan Proctor ( Think Ashley Tisdale )

New Character Carly Talon ( Shiri Appleby), Chandler Barden ( Jason Behr )

Let Me Catch You ( CH.4 Malls & Parties )

It was just before four and Quinn, Lola, Nicole, Zoey, Chase, Logan, and Michael were walking into the mall. Nicole was pretty much bouncing knowing that she would be meeting the great Peyton Enders very soon. Quinn worked her way around the corners of the crowds making sure to keep hand contact with Nicole so she wouldn't lost her. When the gang walked into Abercrombie & Fitch Quinn and Lola walked up to a gorgeous guy with short black hair. She talked to him for a few minutes and finally they came over to the rest of the group.

Quinn: Peyton this is our friend Nicole that we were telling you about.

Lola: Nicole this is Peyton.

Peyton: Hey it's nice to meet you.

Nicole: Oh the pleasure is all mine!

Peyton: I actually just came in to get my check mind if I chill with you guys today?

Quinn: Not at all!

Peyton: Cool it will give me some time to get to know you Nicole.

Nicole: Yeah, I am pretty cool.

Zoey: Oh my god, she is already blowing it!

Chase: She is doing fine.

After ten minutes of looking at shops the group had managed to get away from Peyton and Nicole so they could get to know one another. Peyton was looking through CD's and showing Nicole who was good and not.

Nicole: Wow, we pretty much like the same music!

Peyton: I know, my last girlfriend was a Jessica Simpson fan.

Nicole: Can you saw EW!

Peyton: So are you guys coming to Chandler's party tonight?

Nicole: Yeah we are! I am really excited are you going?

Peyton: Yeah, so would it be cool if I picked you up at the dorm and go with your friends?

Nicole: Yeah that would be great!

They were having an amazing conversation until a snobby blonde by the name of Megan Proctor came up to them to talk with Peyton.

Megan: Hey Peyton!

Peyton: What do you want Megan?

Megan: Is that anyway to talk to your friend?

Peyton: Megan we aren't friends.

Megan: Well we will both be at Chandler's party tonight and I heard Logan Reese is going to be there. Maybe I can get him in bed.

Nicole: Excuse me?

Megan: Excuse you indeed, who the hell are you?

Nicole: I'm Nicole Bristow and I am one of Quinn Pensky's best friends and roommates. You know Logan Reese's girlfriend?

Megan: Yeah I know Quinn. Look she is cute and nice and whatever but people like Logan don't need nice.

Nicole: What do they need desperate and whorish?

Megan: Wow your actually more hostile than Zoey and Lola boy Quinn sure is lucky to have you guys there for here. She will need it after I seduce her boyfriend and she has nothing but tears.

Nicole: You bitch.

As fast as lightning Nicole slapped Megan extremely hard. Megan recovered fast and tried to tackle Nicole but Peyton got in the way.

Peyton: That's enough, get out of here Megan!

Megan: Are you kidding me? That bitch slapped me!

Nicole: You deserved it! Stay away from Logan or I swear Zoey, Lola, and I will make your life a living hell.

Megan: I get what I want hun. The fab four of snobs doesn't scare me!

Nicole: How about you take another slap whore?

Peyton: MEGAN, LEAVE!

Megan: Whatever see you guys later!

Megan walked off and Nicole turned around to a smiling Peyton.

Nicole: What?

Peyton: I have always wanted to see some girl slap the crap out of that bitch.

Nicole: Yeah well I take care of my friends.

Peyton: I think that is cool but from what I can tell Logan is crazy about Quinn. I really don't think Megan is going to change that.

Nicole: Yeah your right. Well should we go try and find the others?

Peyton: We shall slugger.

After spending four hours hanging out everyone went their separate ways to get ready for the party. The girls all wore summer dresses and as they were doing there hair a pretty brunette wearing a strapless white dress came in the room.

Quinn: Hey Carly! You look beautiful!

Carly: Same to you actually all of you!

Nicole: We haven't met before I am Nicole Bristow.

Carly: Carly Talon, nice to meet you. Are you the one my cousin Peyton told me about? You slapped Megan Proctor earlier today?

At the mention of Megan's name the whole room went silent and all eyes were on Nicole for answers.

Nicole: Um.. Yeah she was being a bitch so I slapped her.

Quinn: Wait what was she being a bitch about? Did it have to do with Logan?

Nicole: Yes she was saying how she was going to take him from you so I put her in her place.

Carly: Good for you! I have fought that bitch so many times.

Quinn: This is bad.

Carly: What is bad?

Quinn: Megan wanting Logan you all know he flirted like crazy with her earlier this year and they were caught in the Janitor's closet. She is a real threat you guys.

Zoey: Quinny why are you getting upset? Logan loves you not Megan.

Quinn: Please look at me compared to her! She has big boobs, and blonde hair.

Carly: Don't forget Crabs, Syphilis, Gonorrhea, Herpes….

Quinn: Carly, it's not funny.

Lola: Quinn stop freaking out. Honey look at me, Logan loves you ok? Megan the whore is not getting in between that.

Quinn: You don't know that.

Zoey: Alright is there something else going on here Quinn?

Quinn: Look I just don't know why he likes me. He is way hotter and we don't have a lot in common and I am just afraid he is going to get bored with me and go right to Megan.

Carly: That isn't going to happen baby!

Nicole took Quinn by the hand and led her to the mirror with Lola, Zoey, and Carly behind her.

Nicole: Quinn look at yourself, your beautiful. You are way prettier than Megan it you spiked her hair she would look like a freaking troll doll!

Carly: Thank you!

Lola: Logan fought Chuck for you, he loved for months before Chuck was even out of the picture. You think he is just going to throw that away for bad sex with Megan?

Quinn: No

Carly: Hell No! Now let's go bitches we are running late.

This got a good laugh out of everyone and made Quinn feel even better but she still had a nagging feeling deep in her stomach that drama was about to present itself. They walked into the lounge to see the guys waiting for them. Quinn's doubts about the future of her and Logan's relationship vanished as soon as she saw Logan's face as she walked toward him. The look on his face was the same look she saw Chase and Michael put on everytime they entered the room. The look read I love you and you're the only one for me. She walked up to him placing a long a passionate kiss upon his lips. It took him only a minute to realize what had happened and returned the kiss with full passion. They stayed like until Carly pulled them apart and giving them each a stern looking at.

Carly: Save the fun stuff for later children, otherwise the party will be a big disappointment.

She then gave them each a pat on the head and proceded to her blue Jeep Compass waiting outside to take them to the party. Everyone laughed at the stern look Logan was giving Carly and then got in the car. Ten minutes later Carly parked in the drive way of Chandler Ryan's extremely large beach house. The seven friends walked into the house to hear Gimme More blaring from a huge sound system and a house full of people. Some were sitting down drinking, others played games, and a few couples snuck their way upstairs. They made their way to the outside bar where Carly knew her boyfriend Chandler would be and sure enough she was right. They made their way down the stairs and as Carly walked she noticed Megan Proctor in an extremely slutty outfit talking with her annoying friends. She had no idea how the whore had gotten invited but she knew she had to keep her away from Logan and Quinn and was thankful she had Zoey, Lola, and Nicole there to help her. They walked up to the bar where at least five kegs and several bottles of hard alcohol and wine were. The guys all got a beer while Quinn got a apple martini, Zoey sipped on her cosmo, Nicole drank a margarita and Carly had a sex on the beach. Chandler snuck up behind his girlfriend and put his arms around her.

Chandler: That drink imply what we will be doing later?

Carly: Yeah if your lucky or I'm drunk enough.

Peyton: Then that would be a yes!

Carly: Shut your mouth, your just as bad!

Nicole: God there are so many people here!

Carly: It is usually like this Chandler's parents travel 85 percent of the time so we throw parties here every weekend.

Nicole: What about the police?

Chandler: My dad is the mayor and even though he is never here they know not to break up one of my parties.

Nicole: That is cool!

Chandler: Yep, so Quinn heard about Javers. Are you ok?

Quinn: I am now, just glad to have a good boyfriend for once.

Chandler: Who called it?

Chase: Yeah, yeah we all know!

Logan: Know what?

Lola: Chandler said that Quinn would leave Chuck and eventually you two would get together. So for the past five months we've all been wanting it to actually happen.

Logan: Me too, I am going to use the rest room be right back guys.

Megan was watching for her opportunity to get Logan alone would be and knew they minute he left the group it was time to put her plan in action. She followed him up into the living room of the house and watched him go in the bathroom. She took a shot of whiskey and waited for him to come out. She had been at the party for an hour and had already had four large glasses of wine and seven shots of different liquors so she was pretty drunk. She needed Logan back and there was no way Quinn Pensky or any of her little friends were going to get in her way. She thought back to their relationship last year it only lasted four months but it was a great four months of sex. That was until she ended up bedding Jake Broley and Logan ended it with her. She wanted him back and even if he wouldn't take her back she would destroy his relationship with Quinn in her mind it was just as sweet. A couple of minutes later Logan came out of the bathroom and headed for the door leading back to the bar. He was almost there when Megan stepped in front of him with a seductive smile on her lips. He rolled his eyes and tried to get past her but every time he attempted another direction she got in the way.

Logan: What do you want Megan?

Megan: You. How about you and me go upstairs for some real fun?

Logan: Yeah I think I'll pass on that.

Megan: Why?

Logan: One cause you're a whore and two I have a girlfriend.

Megan: Oh yeah, Quinn. Look Logan you and I both know she will never compare to me.

Logan: Your right cause she isn't a drunken tramp who screws everything that moves.

Megan: No she is just a stupid bitch.

Logan: Watch it..

Megan: Come on Logan, wake up and realize that you and I belong together. Stop wasting your time with Quinn, now come on let's go upstairs already.

Logan: I am not going anywhere with you now get out of my way.

Logan almost got away from her but she spun him around and crashed her lips on his. Quinn was walking up the stairs to check on Logan since he had been gone awhile she got through the crowd in the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes started to water as she looked at Megan and Logan sharing a rather long and passionate kiss. Logan finally got Megan off of him but what he saw behind her made him freeze in his place. Megan watched the exchange between the two with a satisfied smirk on her lips, it was like all time had stopped and didn't start again until Quinn ran from heading up the stairs to one of the bedrooms. She watched Logan chase after her and started heading back to her friends until she felt someone spin her around and slap the shit out of her sending her flying to the floor. She looked up at her attacker with look of rage in her eyes.

Carly: Get up bitch!

Meanwhile upstairs Logan followed Quinn's steps calling her name but she didn't stop until she saw an open room with no one in it. She quickly got in trying to shut the door but Logan was already there pushing his way in. She tried to close the door but he finally managed to squeeze himself in only to be greeted with the look of pain and anger on his girlfriends face. He tried to reach for her but she moved out of his grasp.

Quinn: Don't touch me!

Logan: Quinn

Quinn: How could you kiss her?

Logan: She kissed me, baby you have to believe me.

Quinn: You looked like you were enjoying it.

Logan: I swear to you I didn't.

Quinn: Damn it Logan I can't go through another messed up relationship! You told me you loved me.

Logan: I do

Quinn: Bull shit! God only two weeks and you are already cheating with Megan Proctor? That bitch made you miserable.

Logan: I am not cheating on you with Megan Proctor!

Quinn: Then explain her tongue being in your mouth!

Logan: Like I said before she kissed me! I was trying to get her off of me when you walked in, I wouldn't do that to you Quinn ever! You mean everything to me and I wouldn't wait so long for us to be together just to screw it up for one night with that drunk whore. Quinn, you have to believe me please believe me.

Logan dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Quinn's small waist burying his head in her stomach. Quinn looked down in shock and listened to his muffled pleas for her to believe him. She kneeled herself down to his level and caught his lips with hers, he immediately deepened it with desire and love. It was at that moment she realized that she could believe him and that he truly did love her as much as she loved him. She ended the kiss and looked into her boyfriends eyes.

Quinn: I believe you Logan.

Logan: You do?

Quinn: Yes it was just seeing you with Megan was hard.

Logan: I'm sure it was but I swear it was all her Quinn.

Quinn: I just don't want to lose you to her. I need you in my life Logan.

Logan: I need you in mine too, I love you Quinn.

Quinn: I love you too.

They shared a quick kiss before the bedroom door came flying open and Nicole came flying in the room.

Quinn: Nicole what the hell?

Nicole: I have been looking for you guys for the past ten minutes you have to get downstairs!

Logan: Why? What's going on?

Nicole: Carly and Megan got into a huge fight and Carly pretty much knocked that bitch out!

With that said the three of them ran downstairs to see Carly standing up her hair a little messy standing by Chandler, Zoey, Lola, Michael, Peyton, and Chase and three girls leaning over an unconscious Megan. Some guy threw his beer on Megan and she woke up instantly with a shriek. She remembered what happened before she was knocked unconscious and charged at Carly but was stopped by Chandler.

Chandler: You need to leave Megan.

Megan: Are you kidding me? Your crazy bitch girlfriend attacked me for no reason.

Carly: You know the reason you whore! Stay away from my friends and we won't have a problem.

Megan: This isn't over.

Chandler: Get out Megan! Don't be coming back to anymore of my parties either.

Megan: Whatever there are better parties than yours.

With that said Megan and her three friends left the party and everything resumed look nothing had happened. Quinn, Logan, and Nicole walked down the stairs and as soon as she could get to her Quinn embraced Carly knowing exactly why she had fought Megan. She would be sure to tell their friends Summer and Tessa who had to miss the party to work about it tomorrow.

Quinn: Thank you.

Carly: No problem, I have been wanting to hit that bitch for a long time!

Peyton: Why don't we go back outside and forget about her?

Nicole: Sounds like a plan to me!

Carly then lead the group outside to continue their night. Everybody stayed at the party till about 3 AM and finally left. Quinn, Zoey, Carly, Nicole, and Lola knew that Megan wasn't done causing trouble for them but they didn't worry about it anymore. The five of them plus their friends Tessa and Summer could deal with whatever she had to throw out and they knew something would be coming soon.

AN: This is the end of CH.4 hope you liked it! Hope you are enjoying the new characters to. There are two more characters introduced in the next chapter and that is it. Here is what is to be expected in CH. 5

CH.5 : Love Is A Battlefield

Quinn gets an e-mail from Dana

We meet Summer and Tessa

Peyton and Nicole grow closer

Chase and Zoey have some alone time

Quinn and Megan share insults

Guys / Girls night

Lola and Quinn get wasted


	5. Love Is A Battlefield

AN: HEY GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 5, REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

CH.5 : Love Is A Battlefield

Quinn gets an e-mail from Dana

We meet Summer and Tessa

Peyton and Nicole grow closer

Chase and Zoey have some alone time

Quinn and Megan share insults

Guys / Girls night

Lola and Quinn get wasted

NEW CHARACTERS

Summer Dellacourt Rebecca Budig

Tessa Woodward Kristen from Laguna Beach

Let Me Catch You ( CH. 5: Love Is A Battlefield )

It was around 10 am in the morning and Quinn was the first one up as always. She didn't drink as much as the others so they were all still passed out so she decided to get online and check her e-mail seeing if there was any news from her parents or anyone else. She smiled when she noticed the familiar screen name coming up as the first one on the screen as Dana23 and opened the e-mail.

**Hey Quinn!**

**How are you? It has been a few days since I last heard from you. Everything going ok? That is really great about you and Logan! I can't believe Nicole is coming back and I'm not. Well I am in a new relationship and he is a great guy. I have some exciting news I may be coming home in a month for a little visit and would love to see you guys. Don't let Megan get to you ok? Hope your doing great.**

**Love,**

**Dana **

Quinn was about to respond to the e-mail when she felt a pair of eyes on the back of her. She turned around and came face to face with Nicole causing her to let out a startled shriek causing Zoey and Lola to wake up and sit up instantly looking around the room to see the danger that had caused their friend to scream. Seeing none they gave Quinn and Nicole looks of confusion and a little annoyance.

Nicole: Hey she is the one who screamed.

Quinn: Cause you scared the shit out of me! I forgot how damn quiet you are when you want to be.

Nicole: Hey!

Lola: She has a point there.

Zoey: No kidding!

The door opened and a brunet and blonde came walking in. The brunet was wearing a grey knit cap sleeve dress and heels from Bebe. While the blonde a lime green polo and matching plaid mini skit with flip-flops on. Both girls wore their hair straight although the blonde had light waves in her hair and it was a little shorter than the brunets. Quinn was the first one to get up and give them hugs followed by Zoey and Lola while Nicole just watched. Lola then noticed Nicole and instantly brought the two over for her to meet she introduced the brunet as Summer Dellacourt and the blonde as Tessa Woodward.

Summer: So we heard about Carly and Megan's little fight last night.

Tessa: Please tell me Megan got her ass kicked.

Quinn: Oh, yeah! You guys should have been there to see it.

Tessa: Sadly we weren't back in town yet so we just we were working.

Lola: I'm so glad we are all back together!

Summer: Me too. I say we have a girls night as our last night before school starts!

Quinn: I'm all for it! How about you guys.

They all agreed on a girls night starting at 7:00 pm to go to dinner and then a couple of bars that they all had fake id's for. Two hours later all the girls were up and dressed and Nicole left to meet Peyton. Zoey left several minutes later to meet Chase for their afternoon date and Quinn, Summer, Tessa, and Lola all decided to go to the mall and then go tan. While driving to the mall in Tessa's new Volkswagon Beatle Quinn's cell phone started to ring. She fished it out of her purse and saw the screen read **Logan **and answered.

Quinn: Hey baby, what are you up to?

Logan: Not much, me and Michael are just chilling in our room. What about you?

Quinn: I am going to the mall with Summer, Tessa, and Lola. We are going to have a girld night out tonight, you guys doing anything special?

Logan: Guys night however we all know our two parties will mix together before the end of the night! Michael and I are going over to Chandler's and we will be there most of the day so if you want to come by that's where I'll be.

Quinn: Alright will we are walking in the mall right now so I will call you later.

Logan: Alright later babe, love you.

Quinn: Love you too.

Quinn flipped her phone shut and looked up to be greeted by Summer, Tessa, and Lola's smiling faces.

Quinn: What?

Tessa: Your so in love Quinny!

Summer: I knew you would end up with Logan. You guys are so cute together!

Lola: Aren't they?

Quinn: Yeah but Megan Proctor seems to think she is getting Logan back. I would love to see that bitch fall off her pedestal!

Lola: WOW QUINN! Who knew you were such a tough bitch?

Summer: Oh I knew she had it in her!

Tessa: She is one of those quiet types but piss her off and she will rip out any hoochie mama's throat. Don't blame you I hate Megan she thinks she is better than everyone.

Quinn: And she's not.

Lola: Far from it, I can't wait to see her fall on her face one day.

Summer: Something tells me that will be soon.

Quinn: Huh?

Lola: What makes you say that Sum?

Summer: Think about it we all hate Megan, she is trying to steal Logan away from one of our best friends, and she is a total bitch. If the eight of us work together we can take her down.

Tessa: Yeah!

Lola: Hey I have no problem with that, I don't think the others will either.

Quinn: So it is settled Megan Proctor is going down!

Meanwhile Nicole was at a restaurant with Peyton and was enjoying his company a lot. She had never really been so serious about just one boy but she could see herself start to want to be around him almost all the time. Love was to soon but the feeling she felt could come close to that, he treated her better than any other guy she had been out with and that felt good. They finished their meal and were walking along the beach hand in hand enjoying each other's company.

Peyton: So you glad you came back?

Nicole: Oh yeah, I really missed this place and the guys I saw last year were all jerks.

Peyton: So I assume I am not a jerk?

Nicole: Oh you're a jerk alright, but a hot jerk!

Peyton: Well as long as I got the hot thing going.

Nicole: Your good to go!

Peyton: What are you up to later tonight?

Nicole: Girl's night out actually, how about yourself?

Peyton: Guy's night but we usually meet up with the girls when they start going to the bars.

Nicole: So I might see you later?

Peyton: Oh yeah!

Nicole: I'm glad then, as long as we don't run into Megan.

Peyton: We won't, she will be off screwing some random guy.

Nicole: Nice.

Before they knew it they were outside Nicole's room, Peyton leaned down and captured her lips with his. She returned with passion and they didn't stop until they heard someone behind them.

Carly: PDA is so EW!

They turned to see Carly in a lace inset tank dress with black heels and sunglasses as big as her head.

Nicole: Hey Car, nice shades.

Carly: You know it! Have a nice time?

Peyton: Yes we did Carly.

Carly: Were you a good boy?

Peyton: Yes

Carly: Good well I will wait inside for you lovers to finish.

Nicole watched her friend sneak behind her into the room and close the door. She turned back to Peyton with a huge grin on her face.

Nicole: Sorry about Carly.

Peyton: Oh you don't have to apologize for Carly, she has always been a crazy bitch.

Carly: I heard that!

Nicole: Anyway I will see you later.

Peyton: Alright see ya.

He then turned around and walked down the hall. Nicole leaned against her door as she watched him go until she felt herself fall and hit the floor of her room. She looked up to see Carly standing over her with a grin on her face.

Carly: This is why we don't lean on doors.

Nicole: Shut up and help me up!

It was 6:30 and Zoey and Chase were driving back to her room where the other girls were suppose to be meeting her. She looked at her boyfriend and smiled which he returned.

Zoey: Thank you for today it was great.

Chase: Anything for you.

Zoey: I assume I am going to be seeing you later right?

Chase: Yeah we are going to meet at eight at Sea Breeze.

Zoey: Cool I can't wait!

Chase: Neither can I, think Carly will hit anyone tonight?

Zoey: Not as long as Megan isn't there.

Chase: I don't think she will be.

Zoey: Good, I am so sick of her getting in between of Logan and Quinn. She is just so pathetic!

Chase: Well we knew she was evil when we found out her only two friends were Rebecca and Claire.

Zoey: Yeah, Rebecca hasn't been bothering you has she?

Chase: No I haven't even seen her since we've been back.

Zoey: Good, well here we are.

Chase: You gonna wear something sexy?

Zoey: Maybe you will just have to see later tonight!

And with that she got out of the car and ran inside the building leaving Chase with a really stupid look on his face. He eventually drove off and headed to Chandler's to get ready for the bar. Since all the girls had already eaten they decided to skip dinner and go right to Sea Breeze at eight. Quinn wore a pink and brown strapless polka dot dress with light pink heels and a brown purse. Lola wore a slim black strapless dress, heels, and a black purse, Zoey wore a red double knit halter dress, red heels, and a small hand bag. Finally Nicole came out wearing her black belted cotton poplin safari dress with matching heels. By the time that each had applied their make up and hair it was 7:40 and they were on their way to the club. The girls got to the club and immediately spotted the guys waiting for them. Quinn walked up to Logan and she took his breathe away, the way her dress complemented all her curves aroused him. She also traded in her glasses for contacts and wore her hair in loose curls. She noticed how hot he looked in his light blue shirt and khaki's and was amazed she was with the man of her dreams just then. Each of the kids showed the bouncer their fake id's and with Quinn making them, they passed. They made there way over to one of the available booth's and sat down wanting to get a few drinks in them. It was then that Quinn felt someone tap her shoulder, when she turned around she gave the attention seeker a glare.

Quinn: What do you want?

Megan: Now Quinn, there is no reason to be nasty.

Quinn: You want to see me get nasty.

She was about to get up from the booth but Logan pulled her back down and clung to her side. Quinn noticed Megan's outfit as usual total whore. She wore a tight leather black dress and heels. Quinn then noticed her eye and smiled with amusement.

Quinn: Nice shade of eye shadow sweetie.

Summer: Yeah, where do you get it? Slut barn?

Megan: Shut up.

Summer: Look Megan just go away, nobody at this table can stand you and we are trying to have a good time.

Carly: Of course if you want to keep bothering us, well I would be glad to finish what we started last night.

Megan: You stay away from me you crazy bitch.

Nicole: You're the only crazy slitch I see around here.

Megan: Slitch?

Lola: A slutty bitch, and that defines you perfectly. I don't see Rebecca, Claire, or Sam around here anywhere what happened they finally see you for who you are?

Megan: Was anyone talking to you? Not so much.

Peyton: What do you want Megan?

Megan: I want to talk to Quinn, alone.

Logan: Not gonna happen, leave now.

Quinn: No, no it's ok I think we need to talk, be right back!

Logan: Quinn!

Before he could stop her Quinn had gotten up and dragged Megan into the girls bathroom. They walked over to the sink and that is when Quinn let loose.

Quinn: What do you want to talk about?

Megan: Look Quinn, I know you think I am a whore and a bitch and that I kissed Logan and he didn't want it.

Quinn: Umm… Yeah I think that, cause that reads like you Megan.

Megan: We used to be friends.

Quinn: A long time ago, almost two years ago to be exact. You ruined that when you took Logan from Dana and then started using him and cheating on him!

Megan: I am getting Logan back Quinn, I took him from Dana and she ended up leaving town. I think I can probably take him from my pathetic ex friend.

Quinn: Listen bitch, you try anything and I will rip your eyes out. My god you are a slut! It really makes you happy when you make others miserable doesn't it? Your such a disgusting human being Megan, stay away from me, my boyfriend, and my friends understand me whore?

Megan: Oh big bad scary Quinn! What will you do if I don't?

Quinn: I will tear your life apart Megan, I will expose every truth and secret about you that I know, when I am done with you everyone will know what a lying, cheating, two-faced, back-stabbing bitch you really are.

With that Quinn turned around and walked out of the bathroom and back to the booth. Everyone just looked at her waiting to hear what had happened in the bathroom.

Nicole: Well?

Quinn: I put her in her place.

Logan: How?

Quinn: I threatened to reveal all of her secrets to the school. Don't know if it worked though she may still want you.

Logan: I don't care, she isn't getting me.

Tessa: Megan is the most delusional person I have ever met Logan, she is going to try and manipulate you into feeling sorry for her and then try and get you in bed.

Logan: How do you know that?

Summer: She did that to Tessa's ex Ryan.

Tessa: She sure did, I hate the bitch.

Lola, Nicole, Summer, Carly: Me too.

Zoey: Well we will keep an eye on here.

Chase: Yeah, she won't get near you.

Peyton: I agree, but let's forget about her and just enjoy our last night.

Three hours later everybody walked out of the club, well Lola and Quinn came skipping out arms linked together and singing Fergalicious while the others watched. They had all had a lot to drink but Lola and Quinn had shots of tequila along with their six apple martini's causing them to be completely shit faced. Logan watched his girlfriend skip the whole way from the bar to the car with one of her best friends and knew he had what he always wanted.

AN: Okay that is the end of ch.5! I really hope you guys like it, I am gonna try and have this story done by next Tuesday. I am also going to have the first four parts to my other story up by Friday. I know I said Summer and Tessa were the last new characters you would be seeing but there are actually four more to meet! Anyway here is what to expect for part 6!

Ch.6: Manipulation Is A Girls Game

Quinn makes a new friendship with Carly's cousin Paisley

New student Landon Chambers sets his sights on Quinn

Megan begins to manipulate Logan

Peyton and Chase spot Megan and Logan together

Michael helps Lola with her play

Peyton and Chase lecture Logan about Megan

Zoey isn't pleased to see Megan outside of Logan's dorm room.


	6. Manipulation Is A Girl's Game

AN: Okay guys this is part 6 of my story! Hope you have enjoyed it so far I am planning to either have this done or at least have part 12 up by Friday. Alright anyway here is ch.6 hope you enjoy!

NEW CHARACTER ALERT:

Landon Chambers Jason from Laguna Beach

Paisley Saybrooke Amanda Bynes

Ch.6: Manipulation Is A Girls Game

Quinn makes a new friendship with Carly's cousin Paisley

New student Landon Chambers sets his sights on Quinn

Megan and Landon plot against Logan and Quinn

Megan begins to manipulate Logan

Michael and Chase spot Megan and Logan together

Chase and Michael lecture Logan on Megan.

Zoey isn't pleased to see Megan outside of Logan's dorm room.

CH.6 ( Manipulation is a girls game )

It was seven thirty in the morning and Quinn was walking to her first hour, having it alone with none of her friends she was planning on dropping it after today. She walked into the English classroom to see at least fourteen chairs with students in them, she then noticed Carly's cousin Paisley and sat down next to her. Just then a new student no one had seen before came walking in and all the girls eyes were glued on him, he was gorgeous with a perfect tan and bulging muscles. He searched the room for an empty seat and noticed one by an extremely hot looking brunet and decided to sit next to her. Paisley noticed him checking her cousin's friend out and tapped Quinn on the shoulder to get her attention. When Quinn turned around she noticed Paisley wanting to talk to her.

Quinn: Hey Paisley, what's up?

Paisley: That guy is checking you out.

Quinn: What? How do you know that?

Paisley: Cause he hasn't taken his eyes off of you. Your so lucky, your dating Logan Reese and the new hottie on campus wants you.

Quinn: Paisley, we don't know he wants me and even if he did it's to bad cause I am with Logan.

Paisley: Yeah, how is that going by the way? I saw Megan kiss him at the party. You know that is just Megan being the whore she is right?

Quinn: Yes I do, I guess you also saw what your cousin did to her right after huh?

Paisley: Yeah that's Carly, always defending her friends and beating on tramps!

Quinn: It's total Carly.

They talked for awhile until the teacher walked in and began class. He started out with introducing the new student Landon Chambers. Landon told the class a little about himself and then they began with their school work. They were told they had to split up into groups of three and work on a project so Quinn and Paisley immediately grouped up and looked around the room for a third partner. It was then that Paisley noticed that Landon hadn't teamed up with anybody and smiled.

Paisley: Want to work with us?

Landon: Yeah sure, I'm Landon by the way.

Paisley: I'm Paisley and this is Quinn.

Landon: Nice to meet you both.

Quinn: Same, so we need to make a time to meet sometime in the next three days.

Landon: I'm free anytime.

Paisley: I'm working at Bebe's tonight so not tonight.

Quinn: I work at Abercombie tomorrow so how about Thursday around five.

Landon: Works for me.

Paisley: Me too.

Quinn: Great then Thursday it is! Hey Paisley let me see your schedule maybe we have another class together.

Paisley gave Quinn her schedule and returned her attention to Landon who anyone could tell was checking out Quinn. Paisley smiled at her unsuspecting new friend but worried what damage Landon could do to Quinn and Logan and she wouldn't allow that, she knew just by looking at him that Landon was used to getting what he wanted no matter who stood in the way.

Quinn: Hey we have Algebra 2 together fourth hour with Carly, Peyton, Lola, and Chandler and study hall seventh hour with Logan, Chase, Summer, Zoey, Nicole, Peyton, Lola, and Tessa!

Paisley: Cool! I am actually ready to make some new friends after the ones I had.

Quinn: Yeah, some great people you hung out with there Pais.

Paisley: You shut up!

Landon: Who did you used to be friends with that you hate now?

Paisley: Blonde bitch named Megan Proctor and her loyal group of whores. She is currently trying to break up Quinn and Logan which is so pathetic!

Landon: Oh, you have a boyfriend?

Quinn: Yes I do, and he is wonderful in every way.

Paisley: Jesus you keep talking like that and his ego will get even bigger.

Quinn: I don't think that is possible.

Paisley: I bet it is! So Landon you have a girlfriend?

Landon: Not at the moment.

Paisley: Have you met anyone at PCA you like?

Landon: Oh yeah.

Paisley noticed the look of desire he threw Quinn and started to worry, this went unnoticed by Quinn however due to the fact that she was throwing stuff in her back pack waiting for the bell. Sure enough five seconds later the bell rang and Paisley and Quinn walked out of the room with Landon standing there staring at their backs. He walked to his next class thinking of Quinn and how he had to have her, she was everything he wanted in a girl and never had. She was smart, funny, hot as hell, and not annoying in anyway the only problem was this boyfriend of hers. Just then the name of the girl Paisley had warned him about came in his mind, he knew he had to find Megan Proctor after school and get her to work with him to break up PCA's newest IT couple. Meanwhile Megan had already planned her next move on Logan, knowing he would be alone in his dorm later that night she planned to come to him crying her eyes out with another dramatic event in her life. He hated to see girls, even girls he hated cry and knew he would comfort her which would make them closer but she wouldn't strike just yet. She would let Quinn catch them together a few times before that and watch the couple ruin the relationship all on their own, with a little help of course.

4:00 PM, Megan's Room:

Megan stood in front of the mirror practicing her latest drama, making sure the tears looked real. She would tell Logan that her father called her and said she was dead to him and how devastated she was by it all, it was perfect. Best of all none of Logan's roommates would be there between six and nine so she would strike then. Megan felt a little bad about having to hurt Quinn, even though the two fought she really missed Quinn sometimes. However a friend can never replace an amazing lover and sadly for her former friend that meant losing her boyfriend to the girl she hates the most. Just then she heard tapping against her door and went to answer it, when she opened the door she saw a hot guy staring at her with a smile on his face, she smiled back.

Megan: Hey there hottie, you new?

Landon: Yep, you Megan Proctor?

Megan: I am, now I know I am pretty hot but sadly I don't have the time to screw you.

Landon: Wow you're jumping the gun there girl, I actually came to see you about Quinn Pensky.

Megan: Ew why?

Landon: I like her and I know she has a boyfriend who you happen to want in your pants. What do you say we work together?

Megan: I say ok! I'm sorry what's your name?

Landon: Landon Chambers.

Megan: Nice to meet you Landon, come in we need to discuss our first attack strategy.

Landon: I thought so to, so what are you doing to get Logan?

Megan: I am actually going to his dorm tonight when he will be alone and cry about how my daddy doesn't love me. Logan will comfort me being the gentlemen he is and I will tell him how I sorry I am for trying to break him and Quinn up and wish them the best. Logan, being an idiot will believe that to and start to let his guard down around me causing Quinn to be jealous, causing them to have problems.

Landon: Wow your good, what should I do?

Megan: Spend as much time with Quinn as possible, we will think more tomorrow.

Landon: Alright see ya later, good luck with tonight.

Megan: I don't need luck.

With that she closed the door and decided to take a nap before going to Logan's, she was glad to have someone helping her but she never understood the luster of Quinn. Maybe guy's just like good girls, she laughed knowing that was complete bull shit and waited until it was safe to go to Logan's.

8:45 PM Logan, Chase, and Michael's room:

Logan sat in the chair by his computer writing his recent paper for English. He usually did some of his best writing when no one was around so when all the girls were working and Chase and Michael were over at Chandler's he began typing his paper. He was so into what he was writing his jumped when he heard knocking on his door. He had no idea who it was since no one was around but he opened the door just to be greeted by the one person he didn't want to see, however he was shocked when he saw her crying hysterically and just looked at her confused.

Megan: Logan, I know you hate me and you have every right to but my friends are no where to be found and I really need someone.

Logan: What happened?

Megan: My father called me this afternoon and said terrible things to me. God I shouldn't be bothering you with this, I just wanted to apologize for causing trouble for you and Quinn. Really I am, I want you guys to be happy and will stay away, well that is all I wanted to say so I guess I will just go back to my empty room now.

Logan: Megan wait! Look you can come in for a little while but you do one thing that is shady and..

Megan: I won't!

Logan: Alright come in.

Megan walked past Logan into his bedroom and smiled a little when he wasn't looking knowing how well this was working. Logan lead her to the couch knowing if Quinn or any of there friends saw Megan in his room they would freak out. However, he couldn't just let her leave in the state she was knowing Megan, she would go do something stupid that could get her in serious trouble or killed.

Logan: Megan, what happened?

Megan: My dad called and told me I was worthless, can you believe that? I am his daughter and he called me worthless! Then it got worse and before he hung up he said I was dead to him. Logan this man raised me, how can he say these things?

Logan: My god, Megan I'm sorry. I didn't realize how bad things were with your parents.

Megan: I didn't let you, I spent to much time trying to get in your pants.

Logan: Megan…

Megan: No Logan it was a bitch move on my part, of course bitch and slut pretty much define me.

Logan: No they don't, look I am with Quinn but if you need anything we can be friends. Maybe with time we can all be friends.

Megan: I would really like that.

She then threw herself into his waist and sobbed, Logan did his best to comfort her feeling her pain, knowing that deep down there was good and he was finally seeing it. The only thing she needed was friends she could depend on and he was going to do his best to get the others on board. Just then Michael and Chase came in and stopped dead in the place looking at the sight before then. Megan was pumped, not only had she gotten Logan's trust but his friends witnessed their embrace she then slowly got up and turned to Logan.

Megan: I should go, thanks for everything.

Logan watched her wedge by Chase and Michael and waited for his friends to say something as soon as the door closed which it did.

Chase: What the hell Logan? Quinn loves you and you are cheating on her with that bitch?

Michael: Not to mention that you swore to Quinn how it wouldn't happen!

Logan: Guys calm down, nothing happened!

Chase: She was inches away from your penis that looks like something!

Michael: Chase that's disgusting, however it is true! Logan man Quinn loves you and I thought you loved her.

Logan: Listen to me, I love Quinn with all my heart. Megan got a terrible message from her father and needed a friend.

Chase: Which would make sense but your not friends.

Logan: I know but guys I think she is changing, I think she just needs new friends.

Chase: I will not be that tramps friend you got that? In fact conversation over Reese you need to stay away from Megan.

Michael: Assuming you are being honest about your feelings for Quinn.

Logan: I love her.

Chase: Then don't hurt her Logan.

Meanwhile outside Megan made it two steps outside the room before stopping in place. Zoey was only four steps away and looked pissed, a thousand thoughts came into her mind and she wanted answers.

Zoey: What the hell are you doing here?

Megan: I was sad and Logan was being a friend.

Zoey: Yeah you have Rebecca and Claire to comfort you, and you don't have boyfriends Megan you have fuck buddies.

Megan: Nice Zoey.

Zoey: I see what your doing you manipulative bitch, don't think it's gonna work.

Megan: I don't know what your talking about.

Zoey: You never stop do you? You make me sick you little slut, stay away from Logan.

Megan: If Logan wants to be my friend that is his choice not yours.

Zoey: You may have Logan fooled but I know you for the snake you are, you ruin people's lives Megan.

Megan: What makes you so great you get to pass judgment on the lower people?

Zoey: It doesn't get any lower than you.

Megan: I'm leaving, stay out of my way Brooks.

Megan walked away leaving a livid Zoey in the hall way. She had to tell Quinn cause if she didn't her friend would hate her for life. She was pissed at Logan but to tired to yell knowing full well he would get an ear full tomorrow she walked down to her dorm room and saw the girls laughing and having a great time. She decided that she would tell Quinn tomorrow not wanting to ruin the moment and hoping she was wrong.

AN: End of ch. 6! Alright guys there are only ten more parts and a lot more drama to come here is a preview of the next part!

CH. 7 : Trust Issues

Zoey tells Quinn about Megan being in Logan's room alone

Quinn confronts Logan and storms off devastated

Landon comforts Quinn

Logan catches the moment between Quinn and Landon

Logan accuses Quinn of cheating on him with Landon

Paisley informs the group of Landon and Megan's plan

A drunk Logan kisses Megan

Quinn, Lola, Nicole, and Zoey see the kiss

Quinn ends things with Logan


	7. Trust Issues

AN: KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING!

CH. 7 : Trust Issues

Zoey tells Quinn about Megan being in Logan's room alone

Quinn confronts Logan and storms off devastated

Landon comforts Quinn

Logan catches the moment between Quinn and Landon

Logan accuses Quinn of cheating on him with Landon

Paisley informs the group of Landon and Megan's plan

A drunk Logan kisses Megan

Quinn, Lola, Nicole, and Zoey see the kiss

Quinn ends things with Logan

Let Me Catch You Ch.7 ( TRUST ISSUES )

Zoey watched her friends get ready for their classes and was stalling for time to tell something that she know would devastate Quinn. The look on her face never changed and Quinn noticed it and decided to figure out what was going on and sat down next to her getting her attention.

Quinn: Alright what's wrong?

Zoey: What?

Quinn: I know when something is wrong so don't lie.

Zoey: I saw Megan walking out of Logan's room last night when I left Chase and Michael. Quinn they were alone in there, I'm so sorry.

At that moment the room got eerily silent Lola and Nicole stopped in their tracks and looked at Quinn, rage filling both of their bodies for Logan and Megan. Tears started to come down the sides of Quinn's face and then she said a little above a whisper.

Quinn: Are you positive?

Zoey: Yes sweetie, I'm really sorry.

Lola: That bastard!

Nicole: That slut!

Lola & Nicole: I'll kill them!

Quinn: LOLA, NICOLE STOP! This is my problem ok? I will deal with Logan and Megan and if he cheated on me then I'm done.

Lola: Sweetie I am so sorry.

Nicole: Do you need anything?

Quinn: No but I am calling in sick today, I need time to gather my thoughts on this one.

Zoey: Want us to stay with you?

Quinn: That's sweet but I really need to be alone right now. Actually Logan is coming by right now so if you don't mind I want to talk to him alone.

Zoey: Ok, text any of us if you need us and we will fake a group throw up session.

Nicole: It will be fun!

Lola: Your gross.

Quinn watched her three friends walk out of the room and finally lost it, sobbing into her pillow she wanted to believe it was a mistake but she knew Zoey wouldn't lie which hurt her more than anything. After ten minutes of the girls being gone she heard her door being knocked on, she dried her eyes and walked up and swung the door open violently. The smile on Logan's lips turned from shock, confusion as to why she was still in her nightie, and concern as to what was going on.

Logan: Babe what's wrong?

Quinn: Nothing Logan I am fine.

Logan: Then why aren't you dressed?

Quinn: I'm sick and staying in today.

Logan: I'm sorry baby, what made you sick?

Quinn: Your lies.

Logan: Excuse me?

Quinn: Zoey saw Megan coming out of your room last night, apparently it was just you and her in there. So was she good?

Logan: Jesus Quinn! Nothing happened she needed a friend.

Quinn: Your not her friend! God Logan you hate her!

Logan: I did, she has changed Quinn. She wished us luck and needs friends.

Quinn: Your kidding right?

Logan: What?

Quinn: She was playing you Logan! The whore wants one thing, you in her bed and you just let her in your room alone! How could you be manipulated by someone some fucking stupid?

Logan: That's enough Quinn!

Quinn: Are you defending her now?

Logan: She has been through a lot, you need to grow up and be nice.

Quinn: Fuck you! I need to be nice Logan? How should I be nice? Oh I know I will be a good little girl and let you fuck her as much as you want, how about that?

Logan: We didn't have sex and we won't so stop acting like such a crazy bitch!

Quinn: Get out!

Logan: What?

Quinn: Get out of here Logan! Go to class, go to Megan's bedroom I don't care but get out of my sight!

Quinn forcibly pushed Logan out of the room, shut and locked the door. She waited till she heard Logan leave and then allowed herself to fall to the floor crying. How had things gotten so bad? She thought he loved her but she refused to fall in line for another guy especially while Megan was around waiting to ride him like a bull. She pulled out her pictures and looked at all the ones of her and Logan whiling balling her eyes out. Several hours later everyone sat in study hall minus Logan who had Journalism talking about Logan and Megan. Paisley walked up and sat down by Carly.

Carly: Hey you, what's going on?

Paisley: You guys are talking about Logan, Quinn, and Megan right?

Peyton: Yes one sad love triangle.

Nicole: It had better not be a freaking love triangle! That bastard cheats on Quinn I will cut off his dick.

Peyton: Well I guess now what not to do.

Nicole: Very funny ass!

Paisley: Yeah well love or not you probably should make it a square not a triangle.

Chase: What are you talking?

Paisley: Landon Chamber, the new guy.

Summer: You mean captain of all hotties?

Tessa: God Summer mature yourself please.

Lola: What about him?

Paisley: He has his eyes set on Quinn.

Zoey: What? How do you know?

Paisley: We have English together and he wouldn't take his off her the whole time, and today he kept asking about her. I can tell he likes her and he is a male Megan so he will be trouble.

Chandler: Great, well we can help keep them away from Logan and Quinn.

Carly: What is Logan doesn't stay away from Megan?

Zoey: Yeah that little story about her dad, what a lying bitch.

Lola: Makes him a dumb ass for buying it.

Summer: A huge dumb ass!

Paisley: Look we need to take Megan down already.

Carly: Though you guys were BFF'S.

Paisley: Not anymore, I saw what a two faced bitch she really is.

Carly: Well you are hanging with us from now on!

Quinn woke up to hear someone knocking on her door and looked at the clock, there was still thirty more minutes of school so she figured it was Logan wanting to apologize. She opened the door and saw Landon staring at her with concern on his face.

Quinn: Landon? What are you doing here?

Landon: I don't have a seventh hour and was worried about you.

Quinn: Why?

Landon: You weren't in class, have you been crying?

Quinn: No, I'm sick Landon.

Landon: Quinn what happened?

Quinn noticed the sincere look of concern for her in his eyes and she wrapped her arms around his waist crying once again. He quickly took her in his arms and cradled her loving how she felt and wanting to stay that way. They stayed like that until they heard a voice behind Landon.

Logan: What the hell is this? Who the hell are you?

Landon: I'm Landon and you would be.

Logan: Logan you can get your hands off my girlfriend now.

Landon: Fine dude calm down.

Logan: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!

Quinn: Logan stop it! Landon thanks for coming by but I need to talk to Logan alone.

Landon: You sure?

Logan: She's sure bye Landon.

Landon turned to Logan and sized him up knowing he could kick his ass but decided not to. He walked away from Quinn hoping Logan would destroy whatever was left of their relationship leaving him to pick up the pieces. Logan stormed into Quinn's room and slammed the door and turning to her.

Quinn: What the hell is wrong with you?

Logan: What's wrong with me? I come to apologize and I see you with another guy Quinn! What was he doing here?

Quinn: He is my friend Logan, trust me that's it!

Logan: Oh and Megan can't be mine? You are a hypocrite you know that? Judging Megan and accusing me when you and Landon are doing god knows what in here!

Quinn: Yes cause hugging can lead to sex I totally forgot!

Logan: Maybe more happened, I mean you do move fast Chuck, me, now this guy must be some record.

Quinn looked at her boyfriend shocked at what he had just said to her, then the rage filled her and she pulled her hand and slapped the crap out of him. He turned looking at her with a pissed look in his eyes.

Quinn: You don't get to call me a whore, do you understand? I love you and you claim to love me but oh what I surprise a few weeks later you are meeting with Megan alone in your room.

Logan: I do love you! If you don't believe me go find Landon and fuck his brains out!

Quinn: How can you claim to love me and say these things to me?

Logan: How can you not trust me?

Quinn: Hard to trust someone who is hooking up with his ex hookers.

Logan: That's it I'm leaving.

Quinn: Fine go find Megan I'm sure she will spread her legs at first sight of you!

Logan: You're a bitch!

Quinn: You're a bastard!

Logan stormed out slamming the door once again, and again Quinn started to cry. Everything that was happening was all wrong, he was suppose to be the one and now she didn't know anymore. She spent the rest of the day and night with all the girls until most had to go home and now there were just her, Lola, Nicole, and Zoey chatting. It was 10 PM when Logan came stumbling into the girls lounge with a bottle of vodka in his hand taking as many swishes as he could while walking. He was going to Quinn's to beg for her forgiveness when he bumped into someone.

Logan: Surry.

Megan: Logan?

Logan: HEY MEGAN!

Megan: Are you drunk?

Logan: No…. Yes.

Megan: Oh my god you drunkie, come over here and share some vodka with me.

Logan: No I need to see my girl.

Megan: You will just a few drinks.

Logan: What the hell.

Megan lead him over to the couch and grabbed the bottle taking a quick swig and handing it back. Meanwhile Lola, Zoey, Quinn, and Nicole were heading to the lounge to investigate the loud yelling and stopped when they saw Logan and Megan sharing drinks of vodka and listening in on their conversation.

Megan: Are you serious? She was with another guy?

Logan: Yep, Larry or Landy or something like that, a real dick-licker!

Megan: Oh my god Logan! You deserve better, she plays on your emotions to much.

Logan: She sure does.

Megan: Did I do that?

Logan: Yes

Megan: Alright fine truth is truth!

Logan: You look fine tonight.

Megan: Wha

Before she could the question out Logan was on top of her kissing her passionately, she quickly began kissing back with excitement and content knowing her plan worked. The girls watched and watched Quinn's eyes water and then run in the lounge before anyone could stop her.

Quinn: You fucking asshole!

Logan shot up but was pushed to the floor by Quinn, Megan got up and walked up to her.

Megan: You can't do that!

Quinn: Go to your room slut before I rip your fucking eyes out!

Megan: Let's go bitch!

They stormed towards each other but Logan grabbed Quinn and held her in place.

Logan: MEGAN LEAVE!

Megan: But..

Logan: GO!

Megan: Whatever.

She walked towards her room but was stopped by three figures she recognized immediately. She looked at them and then smiled.

Megan: I win bitches.

Lola: You're a freaking slut!

Megan: So what? Got the guy didn't I?

Nicole: Yeah when he was drunk

Megan: He knew what he was doing, Logan is mine not Quinn's so there.

Zoey: God you don't plan on being a human being anytime soon do you?

Megan: Fuck all of you! I'm going to bed, oh you tell Logan to call me.

She ran down the hall when she thought Lola was going to hit her with a fire extinguisher and closed the door. Meanwhile Zoey, Nicole, and Lola listened to Quinn and Logan knowing it wouldn't end well.

Quinn: GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!

Logan: FINE!

Quinn: Why? Why would you do this?

Logan: Maybe I am tired of not being trusted Quinn, without trust there is no relationship.

Quinn: Like you trust me with Landon?

Logan: Why should I?

Quinn's sobs broke the girls hearts and little did she know it was breaking Logan's to. She looked at him for a long time not saying anything and then finally choked out the dreaded words she wish she didn't have to say.

Quinn: This thing between us is done.

Logan: We agree on something, have a great life with Landon!

Quinn watched him walk out of the lounge and broke down for the hundredth time today, she then felt three people surround her, hugging her, and saying comforting words but they couldn't fix this. She had lost him to a complete slut and it was heart breaking.

AN: Sad Chapter I know! Well eight has drama as well but all will be resolved by 9 or 10, anyway here is what's coming up!

CH. 8 ( Hurting You Doesn't Help Anything )

Quinn and Paisley talk about her break up with Logan

Landon asks Quinn out

Logan asks Megan out

Quinn and Logan share harsh words at lunch

Logan warns Landon to stay away from Quinn

The group plots to get Logan and Quinn back together

Quinn comes to Logan's room and catches Logan and Megan in bed


	8. Hurting You Doesn't Help Anything

AN: HALF-WAY THROUGH WITH THIS FIC, LOVE IT? LET ME KNOW!

Coming Up:

Quinn and Paisley talk about her break up with Logan

Landon asks Quinn out

Logan asks Megan out

Quinn and Logan share harsh words

Logan warns Landon to stay away from Quinn

The group plots to get Logan and Quinn back together

Quinn comes to Logan's room and catches Logan and Megan in bed

CH.8 ( Hurting You Doesn't Help Anything )

Quinn sat at her desk in English waiting for it to start, wanting anything to take her mind off Logan and Megan. She then heard the voice of her friend.

Paisley: Heard about last night, thought you might need this.

Paisley handed her a huge chocolate brownie and Quinn accepted the tasty treat.

Quinn: Thanks Paisley.

Paisley: I can't believe Logan, you deserve better.

Quinn: No, I can't do this again.

Paisley: There are some good ones Quinn.

Quinn: I don't need a boyfriend I just need to get even.

Paisley: Well then do that! God knows they both deserve it.

Quinn: How did this happen? How did I fall in love with a manipulative asshole?

Paisley: He charms people, hard not to with that smile.

Quinn: I still love him, he destroyed me and I still love him.

Paisley: I know you do honey.

Landon walked into the classroom and went to comfort Quinn, he took her hands in his and looked in her eyes wanting to make the pain go away.

Landon: I'm sorry.

Quinn: Thank you

Landon: You need me and I am there.

Quinn: I know

Class started and finished and Quinn and Paisley walked down the hall but Quinn stopped half way down, Paisley looked back in confusion, then looked in the front and gave the couple a stern glare.

Paisley: Hey the gruesome twosome! How are you?

Megan: Fine

Paisley: You're a bastard.

Logan: Excuse me?

Paisley: You heard me, get your whore away from me and my friend now!

Megan: Who are you calling a whore you bitch!

Paisley: Pretty sure you.

Megan: Whatever I am not wasting my new nails on you later!

Megan left Logan's side and ran past Quinn with a smirk on her face, Paisley stood between Logan and Quinn and Logan finally spoke.

Logan: I need to talk to you.

Paisley: No way!

Quinn: We said everything last night Logan, I'm done.

Logan: Quinn I was drunk and hurt.

Quinn: So you make out with your ex? A girl I hate, that all of our friends hate? Nice choice.

Logan: And what about you?

Quinn: LANDON IS MY FRIEND!

Paisley: Alright Logan just go.

Logan: No, not until we talk.

Paisley: I said leave.

Quinn: Paisley go to class I will be right behind you.

Paisley turned around giving her friend a look that read ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY? Quinn smiled and hugged her friend.

Quinn: I will be fine, now go.

Paisley stormed down the hall and walked into her classroom, Quinn made sure no one was in the hall before she decided to start speaking.

Quinn: What do you want?

Logan: To explain

Quinn: I was there Logan I'm pretty sure I know what happened.

Logan: I'm miserable without you, we need to look past each other's faults and try and work things out.

Quinn: My faults? Logan the only thing I did wrong was trust you!

Logan: Your kidding right? Quinn you accused me of cheating.

Quinn: And you did just that.

Logan: I WAS DRUNK!

Quinn: I don't care!

Logan: You know what this is all Zoey's fault! She should of asked me before telling you and I could of explained. Megan needs friends, she isn't a bad person.

Quinn: Zoey was being my friend and Megan is a manipulative bitch! She has got you wrapped around her finger all over again and you don't even see it. You lied to me Logan.

Logan: I love you

Quinn: That is the biggest lie of all! You can't love me and do this to me. Look this is done so don't bother giving me any explanations I'm not your girlfriend, and as far I am concerned we aren't even friends.

Logan watched her run down the hall, he couldn't believe he had lost someone who meant so much to him over something so stupid. He couldn't believe that being kind to Megan would cost him not only Quinn but the rest of the group too. He couldn't believe that they made him into the bad guy and Landon completely innocent it was then that he noticed he was ten minutes late and ran to class. Later that day after school the gang minus Logan and Quinn were enjoying a friendly game of touch football.

Paisley: For the last time Nicole catch the ball don't run from it!

Nicole: Don't throw it at me so fast then!

Chandler: Guys we going to the club tonight?

Zoey: I am for it if Quinn wants to.

Lola: Where is she?

Nicole: In her room probably crying, I feel so bad for her.

Michael: I'm so mad at Logan right now.

Chase: That makes all of us! If he gets back with Megan I am done.

Peyton: Yep, enough drama don't need hers.

Nicole: Does she have any girlfriends other than Rebecca and Claire?

Paisley: No in fact Claire hates her most of the time and Rebecca is always drunk.

Zoey: Figures… whore.

Summer: She is a total whore!

Chandler: I think we need to take Quinn out, she needs to stop moping and move on he clearly has.

Carly: I am going to destroy Megan I swear it.

Paisley: And we are going to help you.

Everyone agreed on a strategy and a way to get Quinn out. Meanwhile Logan came storming in Megan's room startling her.

Megan: LOGAN! You scared me!

Logan: Wanna go to the club tonight?

Megan: Are you asking me out?

Logan: As friends. Want to or not?

Megan: Hell yeah!

Logan: Good be ready in two hours.

He then exited her room leaving her all alone, she looked at herself in the mirror and decided she wanted to take this a little further than expected. As Megan got ready Landon walked in Quinn's room when given permission to enter. He looked at her and smiled, she returned the favor.

Landon: Any Logan problems today?

Quinn: A little argument, nothing serious.

Landon: Good so everyone is going to the club tonight.

Quinn: Really?

Landon: Yeah and I was wondering if you would go with me?

Quinn: Landon, it's to soon.

Landon: I know you still love Logan, but I am saying we go as friends, how about it? You can get as drunk as you want!

Quinn: Well when you put it that way sure!

Logan: Good we are going in two hours.

Quinn: See ya then!

Landon walked down the hall pleased with how everything was working out, all of a sudden he bumped into somebody making them both fall to the floor.

Landon: Sorry man, I wasn't looking.. Oh it's you

Logan: Damn right it's me, watch where your going next time!

Landon: You know what I am so sick of you running your mouth.

Logan: Oh really? What are you going to do?

Landon: Nothing, cause that might cause Quinn not to go out to the clubs with me tonight.

Logan: Quinn is going out with you?

Landon: As friends she isn't over your sorry ass yet so I have to settle.

Logan: You and Quinn will never happen, she is to loving to be with you.

Landon: Right and a cheater is better?

Logan: Shut your damn mouth!

Landon: Your pathetic you lost the best thing that will ever happen to you, well loser your loss is my gain.

Logan: You keeps your hands off of her.

Landon: That is up to us.

Logan: You touch her or make her do something she doesn't want to do, I'll kill you.

Landon: You don't scare me, well gotta go have a nice night!

Logan watched Landon walk down the hall it took every ounce of will power not to go beat the shit out of him. He walked into his room to get ready and was greeted by four angry faces.

Logan: What?

Chase: Going out tonight?

Logan: Yeah I am, why?

Lola: With your whore?

Logan: Yeah

Zoey: Yeah well keep your bitch on a leash tonight.

Logan: Very nice Zoey.

Michael: No what you did to Quinn, now that was nice.

Logan: You don't know what your talking about.

Lola: You cheated, you lied, you lost a great person, and now your with a whore. Anyone say slut spiral?

Logan: She was sad and needed a friend

Zoey: She manipulated you!

Logan: What does it matter? Quinn hates me and so do all of you, why should I care?

Zoey: She loved you.

Logan: I loved her.

Lola: You only love yourself.

Chase: I'm done you guys ready to roll.

Michael: Oh yeah

Lola: Let's get out of here

Zoey: Have fun with Megan and her STD'S.

Two hours passed and everyone was in the car waiting for Quinn to come out when she did everyone stopped, she looked beautiful wearing a purple chiffon babydoll dress Lola had gotten her from Arden.B and heels. Landon came up, took her hand, and led her, Nicole, and Peyton to his Nissan X-Terra. The ride there was enjoyable as Landon made everyone laugh with his dirty jokes, he focused on driving with one hand. The hand he had on his arm rest suddenly felt something inside of it and saw that Quinn put her hand in his, his smiled and squeezed it slightly. When they got in the club Logan and Megan were already there sitting at a table watching the group, they all walked up to the bar and put in their drinks. Actually the gang did four Tuaca Bombs together before getting individual drinks, Quinn sat at the bar with Landon, Paisley, Peyton, and Nicole while the others danced. Quinn drank her gigantic strawberry daiquiri swaying back and forth to the music with Paisley. Logan watched her carefully and could already tell she was already tipsy about six or seven more drinks and she would be drunk.

Megan: Take a fucking picture it will last longer.

Logan: WHAT?

Megan: Stop looking at your ex, pay attention to me.

Logan: Megan we are not together.

Megan: Why? Quinn is gone and moved on, come on Logan at least throw me a pity fuck.

Logan: Your disgusting.

Megan: Please, your pathetic seriously if I had known you had gotten so weak and lame I wouldn't of worked you in the first place.

Logan: You what?

Megan: Yeah the whole daddy not loving me, not true!

Logan: You played me

Megan: Yep

Logan: You ruined mine and Quinn's relationship

Megan: No sweetie you did that, well have a nice night loser I see a hottie waiting to be grinded on.

As she walked away Logan felt completely stupid, he should have know. He should of trusted Quinn why had he let her manipulate him? He chugged his beer and walked up to the bar and grabbed Quinn by the arm, she jumped to her feet and he dragged her outside with Landon following. Landon came out and charged at Logan but Quinn got in the middle to drunk to know what was happening, Logan spun her around.

Logan: You were right about Megan

Quinn: I know

Logan: I'm so sorry baby

Landon: Your pathetic man

Quinn: Landon, go back inside I will be in soon.

Landon: Fine but be quick.

Quinn turned to Logan with tears in her eyes, she was tipsy and pissed and had no time for bull.

Quinn: Logan I told you and you didn't believe me

Logan: Quinn

Quinn: You kissed her

Logan: I'm really sorry.

Quinn: No, no it won't work this time Logan, sorry doesn't cut it. I think you should just go home.

Logan: Not without you.

Quinn: Logan we are done, your distrust in me did that. I thought you would never hurt me, but you did, my heart is shattered and I am trying my best to put the pieces back together. I can't do that with you Logan, we can be friends but we are done I'm sorry.

Logan: I know you love me, I am not giving up.

He then turned and walked to car leaving her watching him in the parking lot, she then went back into the bar and was instantly bombarded with questions by Carly, Paisley, and Lola who were the only girls not on the dance floor.

Lola: Wow he apologized?

Quinn: Yes and he wanted to get back together.

Paisley: What did you say?

Quinn: No, I said we could be friends but that we were done.

Carly: Quinn, are you sure?

Quinn: He hurt me Carly, I can't go through that again.

Carly: Of course not.

Paisley: Sweetie you do what you need to.

Lola: And we will be there to support it!

Quinn: Thanks guys, I love all of you so much.

Carly: And we love you.

Quinn: If you will excuse me I am going to go find Landon.

She walked down the steps and straight up to her date who gave her a weak smile. When she reached him she leaned her forehead on his and closed her eyes. Then their lips met in a sweet innocent first kiss, nothing like Logan but it would have to do for now.

AN: Okay end of ch. 8! Like it? Hope so I love writing and hope you enjoy all. Here is what to expect for part 9.

CH. 9 ( Return To Me )

Quinn and Landon's relationship hurts Logan

Carly learns from Megan that Landon was in on the break up

Carly tells everyone including Logan

Quinn and Logan share a moment which is interrupted by Landon

The girls tell Quinn about Landon's involvement

Quinn and Logan confront Megan and Landon


	9. Return To Me

AN: Okay here is the next chapter, so review!

CH. 9 ( Return To Me )

Quinn and Landon's relationship hurts Logan

Carly learns from Megan that Landon was in on the break up

Carly tells everyone including Logan

Quinn and Logan share a moment which is interrupted by Landon

The girls tell Quinn about Landon's involvement

Quinn and Logan confront Landon

Quinn and Logan take their relationship to a high level

CH.9 ( Return To Me )

Logan watched in disgust as Landon carried Quinn to the lunch table despite her protests, it should've been him but he was an idiot and believed someone who was known to hurt others and shunned the one he loved the most. Paisley noticed how uncomfortable Landon and Quinn's interaction was to Logan and felt bad, sure Logan screwed up but there was something shady about Landon. Quinn even knew this she tried to pretend to be happy but she wasn't, she needed Logan but didn't want to hurt Landon. It seemed like Landon was hiding something every time Megan walked by he got tense and nervous. Carly also noticed this decided to figure out what the whore was holding on him, so when Megan was in the bathroom Carly came in before she could leave and cornered her.

Carly: Hey syphilis Sally, how is it going?

Megan: Fine bitchy Betty, mind moving?

Carly: Yeah actually I do what's up with you and Landon?

Megan: What do you mean?

Carly: He gets nervous and tense whenever you are near. Why?

Megan: Maybe he likes me.

Carly: Megan everyone hates you. Listen Quinn is trying something new don't screw it up.

Megan: I won't touch her fraud of a boyfriend.

Carly: What do you mean?

Megan: Well Landon came to me planning a way to separate Quinn and Logan. Yep all the studs want Quinn!

Carly: Are you telling me the truth?

Megan: I taped our sessions, here.

Megan handed Carly a video tape and started applying more make up in the mirror.

Carly: That asshole.

Megan: I know, right? He didn't even screw me.

Carly: Bummer for you.

Megan: You know Carly I will never be your friend but I respect you.

Carly: I don't care, stay away from my friends.

Carly stormed the halls of Fulton Hall looking for any of her friends. That bastard would be exposed for the lying worm he was and she was going to kick him right in the nuts. Not finding anyone she sent out a text to all her friends except Quinn and within minutes everyone was in Zoey, Nicole, Lola, and Quinn's room looking at Carly.

Carly: I just learned that Landon was in on breaking Logan and Quinn up

Logan: I knew it! Where is that bastard?

Zoey: Took Quinn somewhere.

Logan: I beat the crap out of him.

Carly: Yeah get in line Ramona.

Nicole: Are we sure that Megan is telling the truth?

Carly: Positive.

Michael: That asshole has been playing us

Chase: Well pay back is hell

Carly: Listen guys we can't do anything till Quinn knows. I will get back at both of them though as soon as she does.

Logan: We all will!

Peyton: God there is so much drama in this group

Nicole: Sorry the chance to run left a long time ago

Peyton: DAMN!

Everyone laughed as Nicole swatted Peyton with a newspaper. They all decided that they would go the bonfire party that night and have a great time, then tell Quinn and deal with the liars. Paisley watched Landon as best she could, not really thinking he was dangerous but waiting for a slip up. Quinn was alone in her room looking through her photo's and stopped on several of her and Logan. At that same moment Logan walked in and before she could cover he saw them.

Logan: What are you doing?

Quinn: Remembering

Logan: Remembering what Quinn?

Quinn: Us, we were so happy.

Logan: We were

Quinn: I miss you, I miss us.

Logan: What are you saying?

Quinn: I still love you, I shouldn't but I do! There, Happy!

Logan: Very

Quinn: We can't get back together

Logan: What? But you jus

Quinn: Logan what is we repeat our mistakes?

Logan: We won't I promise

Quinn: You've made a lot of promises before Logan, promises you didn't keep.

Logan: Try me

Quinn: I can't I'm with Landon

Logan: You don't love him

Quinn: Maybe not, but I could grow to

Logan: We belong together, Quinn I love you. Look at me

Quinn looked up to meet his dark eyes, she felt his arms wrap around her and she forgot how perfectly they fit together. Their lips were about to meet when they heard knocking on the door and stepped away.

Landon: Babe come on!

Quinn: Just a minute.

Landon: I'll wait outside

Quinn looked at the door and then at Logan he reached out for her but she stepped back. His eyes pleaded for her to let him back into her life and she was about to lose it so she did what she did. She walked to Logan, grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, their tongues roamed each others mouths and lasted forever. When they ended the kiss Quinn was crying.

Quinn: I will always love you Logan, but I can't trust you.

She ran out of the room leaving Logan behind. He knew what he had to do, how to win the love of his life back and he wouldn't stop till they were together. Three hours later everyone was on the beach waiting for the bonfire to start, the party had started they were waiting till later to light it though. Quinn drank her margarita with the girls while the boys were by the kegs doing keg stands.

Quinn: Think any of you could do that?

Summer: Ew, why would we?

They all shared a knowing look, they decided to tell their friend tonight and now seemed perfect.

Paisley: Quinn you need to know something about Landon.

Quinn: What?

Zoey: He helped Megan break you and Logan up.

Quinn: WHAT?

Carly: Baby it's true, he is a jerk.

Tessa: We have a tape, proof he was in on it.

Quinn: Where?

Zoey: Right here.

Zoey handed Quinn the tape and watched her friend listen to the contents. After it was all said a done Quinn was angry, really angry and wanted to punch that bastard right in his gut.

Quinn: So what's the plan?

Nicole: We have one don't worry.

Lola: Later though.

Zoey: You ok?

Quinn: Surprisingly yeah, I am great!

Nicole: Really?

Quinn: I never loved him, I still love Logan which means we can get back together!

Paisley: You sure that is what you want?

Quinn: More than anything, we would start slow but work our ways back.

Lola: That is so romantic

Summer: I'M DRUNK!

Carly: Yes darling we know, you puked on that poor girl over there.

Summer: Serves her right.

Tessa: She was returning your phone.

Summer: BITCH.

The girls all laughed as the boys joined them Landon tried to get close to Quinn but she moved away and walked away from the group. All eyes were on Logan and he followed her, she walked until she was far enough away from the party. She needed peace and she needed her boyfriend back, as if on cue his voice rang out making her jump.

Quinn: Jesus Logan!

Logan: Sorry! What are you doing over here?

Quinn: Getting air

Logan: I see.

Quinn: I know about Landon

Logan: What? How?

Quinn: Girls told me, I would be lost without my friends Logan they are my family.

Logan: What am I to you?

Quinn: Your everything to me, always have been, always will.

Logan: I love you

Quinn: I love you too.

It was then that they shared another kiss not caring who came by and saw, the kisses grew more passionate and lust settled in. Quinn stopped them and Logan look confused.

Quinn: Not here, in there.

He followed where her finger pointed and saw the beach house where people were waiting for the bonfire. Logan looked back to her and kissed her again after they stopped he searched her eyes.

Logan: Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you

Quinn: I love you, I want to do this.

Logan: I don't have a condom

Quinn: I'm on the pill.

Logan: But your positive?

Quinn: Yes

He smiled and picked her up, as they walked to the house they were suddenly intercepted by Landon walking in front clearly pissed.

Landon: What the hell?

Quinn: Your busted asshole

Landon: What?

Quinn: You helped Megan. Get out of the way.

Landon: Quinn, I can explain

Logan: Move dick

Landon: Shut up!

Quinn: You shut up! Landon I don't love you, I never did. I love him and we are going upstairs and if you try to stop us I will cut off your dick and feed it to the sharks. Got it?

Landon quickly stepped out of the way and Logan proceeded upstairs. They laughed the whole way up and when they got in the main bedroom he laid Quinn down on the bed and started kissing her. She worked the buttons of his shirt and he removed hers. Five hours later they lay in bed together, holding on to each other with big grins on their faces.

Logan: I love you, I'll never leave you.

Quinn: Same here baby.

AN: End of part 9! I know this one is shorter than most the others but I like it! They didn't confront Megan and I may just strike her from the rest of the story all together now, let me know what you think.

COMING UP CH. 10 ( You're my Forever )

Quinn and Logan talk about their night

Chase and Zoey grow closer

Michael and Lola work on a play

Nicole and Peyton reveal their feelings

Paisley listens to Landon's plea for foregiveness


	10. You're My Forever

AN: HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH WHAT'S TO COME:

COMING UP CH. 10 ( You're my Forever )

NEW CHARACTER – Harper Stone ( Hayden Paniettere )

Sloane Truman ( Megan Fox )

Quinn and Logan talk about their night

Quinn makes new friends out of Sloane and Harper

Nicole joins Abercrombie & Fitch

Chase and Zoey grow closer

Carly, Zoey, and Tessa discuss school and Landon

Michael and Lola work on a play

Nicole and Peyton reveal their feelings

Paisley listens to Landon's plea for foregiveness

CH.10 ( You're my Forever )

It was 11 AM when Quinn woke up she felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up to be greeted by her lover's smile.

Logan: Good morning.

Quinn: Good morning

Logan: Your beautiful, last night was wonderful.

Quinn: I know god Logan I love you.

Logan: I love you too,

Quinn: What do you want to do today?

Logan: Not sure, maybe just lay here with you.

Quinn: Me too, but we can't!

Logan: Why?

Quinn: Not our house, and people are starting to leave.

Logan: Damn, well let's find the others and have breakfast at the diner.

Quinn: Alright.

Twenty minutes later they walked out of the beach house to see Lola, Michael, Chase, Zoey, Nicole, Peyton, Paisley, and Carly standing outside looking around.

Quinn: Hey party people!

Nicole: Oh god don't scream!

Quinn: Sorry anyone want to go to the dinner for breakfast?

Everyone agreed and they started to walk there, Quinn noticed three people missing and turned to Paisley.

Quinn: Where is Summer, Tessa, and Chandler?

Paisley: They went home, girls were sick.

Quinn: Oh that sucks!

Paisley: Yeah it does, but they will be fine.

Quinn: Yeah I guess that's true. What happened to Landon?

Paisley: He left after you and Logan went into the house. Speaking of that you going to share what went on?

Quinn: Later.

Paisley: Your no fun!

Quinn laughed as she linked arms with Paisley and continued walking towards the diner. Two hours later almost everyone was out doing something leaving Quinn alone in her room deciding on her outfit for work. She was about to check her e-mail when Logan walked into the room with a smile on his face.

Quinn: Hey, you. I thought you were out with Chase.

Logan: I was.

Quinn: So I guess you want to talk about last night.

Logan: Yeah, I mean you want to don't you?

Quinn: Yes. Logan, I want you to know I wanted to make love with you as much you did with me. I get this feeling you think you rushed me into it but you didn't, I never really cared for Landon and Megan I have always hated, but you I will always love.

Logan: I feel the same way, Quinn it was killing me when we weren't together. I can't believe I allowed myself to be manipulated by someone so stupid.

Quinn: Your not the only one. We just got to trust each other.

Logan: I agree.

Logan pulled her into a warm embrace and the two then decided to lay down and take a quick nap. An hour later Quinn woke up to the sound of her alarm and shook her boyfriend correction lover awake.

Quinn: I have to go to work.

Logan: Crap, are you sure?

Quinn: Yeah, Lola and I are training Nicole and two new girls.

Logan: What time do you get off?

Quinn: Probably around ten, I'll call you.

Logan: Alright I love you.

Quinn: I love you too!

They shared a quick kiss before Quinn made a dash for her black Jeep Grand Cherokee Laredo. She was running late due to the constant red lights and slow ass drivers but finally made it into the mall parking lot. It took her ten minutes to find a spot and once she was parked she ran to the store making it there with just one minute till her shift. She walked over to Lola, Peyton, Nicole, and two girls she recognized from school.

Quinn: Hey sorry I'm almost late!

Lola: It's fine we just got here too.

Peyton: Alright so the three of us are suppose to train the three of you today. Quinn this Harper Stone and Sloane Truman.

Quinn: Yeah I know we have classes together.

Harper: Quinn is quite the science partner!

Sloane: And math partner.

Lola: Yeah she is, why don't we ever see you guys at any of the parties we go to?

Harper: I have been so busy with school this year so I haven't had time, but I am caught up now so I am going to the one this Saturday.

Sloane: Me too!

Nicole: Cool we should all go together.

Two hours passed and Quinn was in helping Sloane and Harper stock shelves while Lola, Nicole, and Peyton dealt with customers. The three girls were chatting away about what was going on with their lives and really enjoying each others company.

Sloane: So Megan really did all that?

Quinn: Yep

Harper: What a bitch!

Quinn: Yep

Sloane: Does that girl have any friends?

Harper: Isn't she friends with Rebecca and Claire?

Quinn: I think so, except they are never around her.

Harper: Probably cause they are afraid she will land their boyfriends!

Sloane: She is really pathetic, I am disgusted to say she and I were friends when we were kids.

Harper: You were? What happened?

Sloane: She whored out and I got sick of the drama queen attitude.

Quinn: I could see that getting old.

Sloane: The funny thing is her older sister Bevin is really nice!

Quinn: I never met her.

Sloane: Our first year was her last year and she wasn't really around.

Harper: I remember Bevin, only because she was a lab aid in the library with me.

Sloane: Yeah she was, my sister Jenna is actually her best friend.

Quinn: That's cool. I think Megan is just jealous out what others have.

Sloane: Totally.

Harper: We were on cheer squad together before she got kicked off cause none of the girls could stand her!

Sloane: Not surprising.

Quinn: Well Logan and I are back together and she isn't going to get in the way.

Sloane: No she isn't, you have us and the whole army of girlfriends behind you.

Harper: That's right.

Quinn: Thanks you guys, hey the girls are coming over for a study session tomorrow night want to come?

Sloane: Count me in.

Harper: Yeah that would be great, my roommate sucks!

Quinn: Cool so we will meet tomorrow.

Sloane: Sounds good.

They spent the rest of the day chatting about the upcoming party and several other things that were the key area's in their lives. Meanwhile back at PCA Zoey was with Chase walking around campus. They couldn't believe that they had come from being best friends to more than that. Zoey smiled as she felt him give her hand a light squeeze and reached up to kiss him. It had been awhile since they had gotten any alone time between the Megan problem and school it was just hard. Zoey had remembered that Quinn, Lola, and Nicole were at work for another hour and lead Chase to her room. She needed to know where they stood and how far it would last. They sat down and looked at the other for a rather long time, neither knowing exactly what the other was thinking, Zoey kissed Chase again and started to lean down and feel Chase deepen the kiss but was disappointed when he pulled away.

Zoey: What's wrong?

Chase: Are you sure you want to do this?

Zoey: I'm sure Chase, do you?

Chase: Of course I do Zo, but not when it feels rushed.

Zoey: What do you mean?

Chase: Zoey your pushing things, acting like I am going to leave you for someone else.

Zoey: No I'm not.

Chase: Zoey..

Zoey: Well are you?

Chase: What? No! Why would you think that?

Zoey: I don't know, it's just with Logan and Quinn.

Chase: They made a mistake but they are fine now.

Zoey: Yeah for now, who is to say another Megan or Landon won't come between them or any of us again?

Chase: The fact that we love each other.

Zoey: I just worry

Chase: There is no need to babe, I'm right here.

Zoey: I love you

Chase: I love you too.

They started to kiss again but were interrupted when Carly came through the door, she walked in with and stopped when she saw them with a rather embarrassed look on her face.

Carly: I'm so sorry guys! Guess I should leave.

Zoey: No Carly it's cool, what's up?

Carly: I just wanted to see if you guys were interested in helping set up the party this weekend.

Zoey: Of course we can, right Chase?

Chase: Yeah! So where is Chandler?

Carly: Him and Peyton had to go study for a test.

Chase: Which one?

Carly: I think Algebra Two.

Chase: I have that on Friday when do they have it?

Carly: Both have it tomorrow.

Chase: Well I am need some help with that know where they are?

Carly: Library.

Chase: Thanks Carly, I'll see ya later babe.

As Chase was leaving Tessa walked in, giving Carly and Zoey a warm smile.

Tessa: Hey friends!

Carly: Someone is feeling better.

Tessa: Much better! Thanks for getting me out of there last night!

Carly: Thank Chandler he gave you and Summer a ride back to his place.

Zoey: Speaking of which where is Sum?

Tessa: I think she is back in our room working on a paper.

Zoey: Figures, she is the only person I know who loves to write those stupid English papers!

Carly: I know!

Tessa: Yeah she was working pretty hard when I left.

Carly: That girl is always doing something!

Zoey: You guys are coming to the study session tomorrow right?

Carly: I am.

Tessa: Summer and I will be there.

Zoey: Good! Any Megan sightings today?

Tessa: No

Carly: I saw her walking on campus earlier but she didn't look happy.

Zoey: Who cares?

Tessa: No one here!

Carly: I just hope Landon stays away from Quinn.

Zoey: He better!

Tessa: Totally.

Carly: It's to bad he turned out to be an asshole, I think Paisley was starting to like him.

Zoey: I saw those vibes too.

Tessa: Well he blew it big time!

Zoey: No kidding.

Meanwhile back at the mall all the stores were closing and everyone from A & F had left except Nicole, Peyton, Quinn, Sloane, and Harper. Lola had to leave to work on a play and the other people had left when their duties were done. Quinn, Sloane, and Harper where in the front refolding clothes and locking up while Nicole and Peyton were in the back checking stock. Nicole shrieked when she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind but calmed when she felt Peyton kiss her neck. Turning her around they kissed and looked into each others eyes waiting for someone to say something.

Peyton: Do you know what you do to me?

Nicole: No what?

Peyton: You challenge me, make me want to be better, I get excited just being around you, you make me feel like I've never felt before, like a man. I love you and I just thought you should know.

Nicole: Peyton, I love you too so much!

Peyton: Good cause I am not going anywhere.

Nicole: I won't let you.

Peyton: Oh really?

Nicole: Really.

Peyton: I have never felt this way about anyone else.

Nicole: Me either, don't hurt me.

Peyton: Never

Nicole: Good.

They kissed again and went back to work both feeling the happiest they had in quite some time. Later that night Michael was going over lines with Lola and watched her as she read each line with passion and sincerity and realized just how much she meant to him. Lola finished and noticed Michael just staring at her and suddenly felt nervous thinking she had messed up somewhere in her dialogue.

Lola: Oh god, did I mess up?

Michael: What? No! It was perfect babe.

Lola: Then why with the serious looks?

Michael: Your amazing.

Lola: Thanks, we already knew that though.

Michael: And modest too.

Lola: Shut up dork!

Michael: You're the dork, seriously though you were great.

Lola: Think I will get the lead?

Michel: No doubt.

Lola: I love you

Michael: And I love you, now what do you want to do this weekend?

Lola: I want to go to Chandler's party for sure, then maybe go see Good Luck Chuck.

Michael: Alright we can do that.

Lola: Great! I have to study with the girls tomorrow night so we won't see each other except for English and World Geo.

Michael: Yeah I know, but I'll text you.

Lola: You better.

They went back to going over the lines and waved at Paisley who was heading to her room. As she walked the empty halls she ran into one of the two people she had tried to avoid all day, she tried to move past him but he kept getting in the way.

Paisley: Landon get the hell out of my way!

Landon: Paisley, listen to me I never meant to hurt Quinn or you.

Paisley: Please you just worked with our sworn enemy to break Quinn and Logan up. Save it for someone who buys it!

Landon: Look I'm not perfect, I made a mistake and will do anything to fix it.

Paisley: It's to late.

Landon: Paisley, please.

Paisley: Why are you coming to me with this? Why not Quinn or Logan?

Landon: Quinn won't talk to me and I am pretty sure Logan would try and kill me.

Paisley: I'm sure he would.

Landon: You were one of my first friends here, will you please help me make this right?

Paisley: I don't know if I can Landon. I am not even sure if I want to.

Landon: Well think about it then and get back to me by tomorrow.

Paisley: Whatever.

She watched Landon walk out the exit and wished she didn't still have the feelings she had for him, she wish he hadn't wormed his way into her life and gotten her to care. She wished she didn't love him but she did and even though she may regret it she would see if his actions were redeemable in the eyes of her friends and hoped that maybe just maybe they were.

AN: End of Ch.10! Six parts left and tons of drama and fun to go around! Will the gang forgive Landon? Dana returns to help bring Megan down, and someone may be pregnant! Keep reading and loving this story!

Coming Up:

CH. 11 ( Surprises All Around )

Paisley tries to get the others to forgive Landon

The girls study for the test

Quinn realizes her sickness could mean something else

Quinn tries to avoid Logan

Dana returns

Quinn confides in Dana, Lola, Zoey, and Nicole in her situation

Logan learns the truth from Peyton and Chase

Logan and Quinn discuss the situation


	11. Surprises All Around

AN: CHAPTER 11/16, REVIEW!

COMING UP:

Paisley tries to get the others to forgive Landon

The girls study for the test

Quinn realizes her sickness could mean something else

Quinn tries to avoid Logan

Dana returns

Quinn confides in Dana, Lola, Zoey, and Nicole in her situation

Logan learns the truth from Peyton and Chase

Logan and Quinn discuss the situation

Let Me Catch You ( CH. 11: Surprises All Around )

It was the day before the big test at PCA and all the students were extremely nervous, the school day had flown by and the everyone was sitting down in the lounge of the girls dorm. Carly noticed that her cousin seemed to have something other than the test on her mind and decided that she needed to get it off her chest.

Carly: Paisley, what's wrong?

Paisley: What?

Carly: You look like you want to ask us something but don't know how.

Summer: Yeah I noticed that too. Just spit it out hun, we won't judge.

Paisley: Landon came to me last night.

Lola: What?

Peyton: What did he want?

Paisley: He seemed to be really sincere and asked if he could ever be forgiven.

Zoey: And what did you say?

Paisley: I said it wasn't just up to me.

Chandler: Are you saying you forgive that asshole?

Paisley: No! I understand him though, look if you guys hate him so much then I will tell him no.

Logan: Good.

Quinn: Paisley, it is pretty unforgivable.

Tessa: Yeah we wouldn't just have to forgive him but Megan too.

Chase: That will never happen.

Paisley: I am not saying to forgive that bitch, but Landon just seems different.

Sloane: Ok I may be new to the group but I know what they did and I wouldn't forgive either one.

Harper: Sloane you don't forgive anyone for anything.

Sloane: Yeah and that is how everyone should be.

Harper: That's stupid!

Sloane: No it isn't, did you forgive Matt when he slept with Alex?

Harper: Not the same thing.

Sloane: It could have gotten that bad.

Harper: I think Quinn is a little smarter than to fall for that.

Quinn: I don't know, he was pretty convincing but Paisley does have a point he did seem more sincere and honest than Megan, and before you say anything Logan I am defending him.

Logan: Not saying you were, look Paisley I am gonna have a hard time with it but maybe I could learn to like him, I will not trust him with Quinn though.

Paisley: I understand that, I don't trust him that much myself.

Nicole: I don't think any of us do.

Michael: We need to think about this.

Paisley: That's fine whatever I am for whatever the rest of us decide.

Zoey: Alright then we agree to at least consider it?

Everyone agreed and a few minutes later the guys and girls separated to study for their tests. The girls had moved into Zoey, Nicole, Lola, and Quinn's room and were all sprawled out around the room with their books and notebooks open quizzing each other on different parts of the test.

Harper: I hate math

Sloane: Join the club

Quinn: I don't even like it that much

Nicole: Now that is surprising!

Lola: I am just ready for it to be over with.

Carly: Tell me about it!

Summer: So you guys want to take a little study break?

Tessa: Yes! I am so bored with all this crap.

Paisley: I have been studying all week long and been sneaking it in all our other classes.

Quinn: Yeah I noticed that.

Harper: I did the same thing!

Sloane: Me too except the bitch Lindsay Thomas caught me in Psychology and told the teacher.

Carly: What did he do?

Sloane: Nothing considering we were watching a movie and I have an A in the class.

Quinn: Bet that pissed Lindsay off.

Sloane: Oh yeah!

Harper: I never understood why Lindsay didn't hang out with Claire, Rebecca, and Megan she is a huge bitch just like them.

Quinn: Yeah but she is a prude.

Nicole: She never leaves her room.

Summer: Probably because she is looking up porn.

Tessa: SUMMER! EW!

Summer: Hey, would it surprise you?

Tessa: Actually, no.

Sloane: I am just glad I only have one class with her.

Harper: Lucky bitch! I have four.

Lola: That sucks!

Zoey: Try having to work with her in the library, she just looks me up and down like she is judging me.

Nicole: She is so pathetic!

Carly: Yeah I remember when she tried to seduce Chandler and he just laughed.

Lola: Oh that's a little sad.

Paisley: So what? She is a bitch.

Zoey: True

Carly: Alright girls we need to study some more now.

Quinn: No fun!

Sloane: Buzz kill.

Carly: Fine fail.

After several more hours of studying everyone except Zoey, Lola, Quinn, and Nicole went home to sleep. They all had a good night sleep but around six AM Quinn woke up and realized she was going to be sick and ran over to the waste basket and puked. The sound caused the other three roommates to wake up and realize what was happening Lola ran over and pulled Quinn's hair away from her face and waited for her friend to be done.

Lola: Quinn are you ok?

Nicole: She just puked what kind of question is that?

Lola: A concerned one.

Zoey: Guys enough, hun you ok?

Quinn: Yeah it's just stress from all this test I'm sure.

Nicole: I know how you feel, but it will be fine.

Lola: Anyway you will do great, it's the rest of us that have to worry.

Quinn: No I'm sure we will all do fine.

Nicole: Well since we are all up and school starts in two hours want to go out for breakfast?

Lola: I could go for some pancakes!

Zoey: I'm in, Quinn you up for it?

Quinn: Sure guys, really its just nerves nothing serious.

Nicole: Great! Well calm down and lets get ready and go!

Zoey: Let's call Carly and have her meet us her and Paisley always runs on the beach at this time.

Lola: Already on it.

Quinn got up and went to the bathroom to shower, she didn't let the others know but she was worried that her illness may be something else. She knew he wore a condom but what if something didn't work. What is she was pregnant? Would Logan stick around or would she raise the child on her own. She started to cry but rubbed her eyes when she heard Lola come in. She had to tell them and get a test she knew that, but she didn't want to rush anything, she was going to tell by the end of the day. She didn't know how to face Logan so she would try and avoid him, this would prove to be difficult since they had three classes together. She would just sit by someone else in all three, she couldn't face him till she knew. Six hours went by and she was sitting in the library when she knew the rest of her friends would be eating lunch, she hadn't gotten sick anymore and prayed it really was just nerves. She got through two of her classes with Logan switching places by sitting between Harper and Paisley in Biology and sitting by Peyton, Chandler, and Carly in another. Logan kept giving her questioning looks but she tried to avoid them, she made it through the whole day without speaking with him and was heading back to her class when she felt her phone vibrate. She fished it out of her purse and saw a text message from Logan.

_L: Why are you avoiding me?_

_Q: I'm not, just been busy._

_L: I want to see you later._

_Q: Let me figure something out, I have a lot to do._

_L: Fine let me know, love you_

_Q: I love you too._

She flipped her phone shut and started walking to her room when all of a sudden she was grabbed and hugged by someone, it took her a second before she finally realized who it was and screamed in delight.

Quinn: DANA! Oh my god, it's great to see you! I've missed you so much!

Dana: I've missed you too!

Quinn: Not to sound like I don't love your sudden appearance but why are you here?

Dana: My parents needed me to come home and help out with some stuff.

Quinn: For how long?

Dana: For good!

Quinn: OH MY GOD!

Dana: I KNOW!

Quinn: We need to get to our room, I'm sure Nicole, Zoey, and Lola would love to see you.

Dana: Alright let's go, you look so cute Quinn!

Quinn: Thanks you too, of course you always did.

Dana: I heard about you and Logan, I think it is great!

Quinn: Really? I was kind of worried you would think I stole him from you.

Dana: Quinn I have been gone for almost two years, he was bound to move on I'm just glad it was with you.

Quinn: Thanks D.

Dana: No problem Q.

The two friends skipped back to the room and were greeted by three excited faces, it took all five of the girls almost ten minutes to finally calm down and now were all sprawled out around the room.

Zoey: I am so glad your back!

Dana: Me too, I have missed you guys! How has everything been going?

Lola: Great! I am with Michael, and Nicole just started dating our friend Peyton and Zoey and Chase are finally together!

Dana: WOW! Lots of hook ups!

Nicole: Yep, so what about you? Anyone to talk about?

Dana: Actually I met a boy who goes here last week and we really hit it off! His name is Sutton Pierce.

Nicole: Wait, you've been here a week?

Dana: Yeah it took me some time to get settled, sorry I didn't let you guys know before.

Quinn: It's fine as long as you are here now.

Dana: Well I am!

Zoey: Sweet!

Quinn watched the her four best friends talk and laugh and kept thinking about her situation. She knew now that Dana was back she would have to say something she was still worried that she may indeed by pregnant, Lola noticed the sudden change in her friends appearance and decided to comment on it.

Lola: Hey Quinn, what's up?

Nicole: Yeah you got all silent.

Quinn: I think I'm pregnant.

Z, D, L, N : WHAT?

Dana: Are you sure?

Zoey: You guys were safe right?

Nicole: Oh my god, the morning sickness!

Quinn: Yes we were safe and yes my morning sickness is what got me thinking that.

Lola: Well there is only one way to find out.

Twenty minutes later all five girls came rushing in the drug store running past Peyton and Chase not even noticing them. The boys decided to follow them but to be sneaky about it. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw all five in front of pregnancy tests taking almost all of them off the rack and running to the front, paying for them, and running out. The boys were about to head out when Nicole ran back in and ran into Peyton, she froze when she saw who she had run into.

Nicole: Peyton, Chase! What are you two doing here?

Chase: Not buying twenty pregnancy tests.

Peyton: What are you doing here?

Nicole: Buying pregnancy tests.

Peyton: For?

Nicole: You can't say anything got it!

Peyton: OK.

Chase: Just say it isn't Zoey.

Nicole: Please that would require you to have sex.

Chase: Hey!

Nicole: There for Quinn.

Peyton: What?

Chase: Oh my god!

Nicole: Stop freaking out! She is scared enough, look I just came in cause I forgot my purse. Please don't say anything to Logan, let her be the one to do that.

Peyton: Sure.

Chase: Fine, but hurry up with the results!

Nicole: Don't rush us Matthews, later!

An hour later Peyton and Chase walked into Chase's room and saw Logan standing there, before either could stop themselves they told Logan about what they had seen.

Logan: Quinn's what?

Chase: We don't know for sure.

Peyton: They are taking the tests right now, Logan you used a condom right?

Logan: Yes!

Chase: They don't always work.

Peyton: WHAT?

Chase: They are only like 97

Logan: That's not good enough.

Chase: I know!

Logan: What am I gonna do?

Peyton: Hey if she if pregnant we will help you as much as we can.

Chase: No question.

Logan: Thanks guys.

Just then Logan got a text from Quinn.

_Quinn: We need to talk meet me at The Hot Spot. _

Logan: I need to go meet Quinn.

Chase: She know?

Logan: Probably.

Peyton: Well whatever the case man, we meant what we said.

Logan: Thanks guys, I'll let you know.

He then walked out of his room, got in his Range Rover and drove to The Hot Spot. He flashed the guy his fake, walked in and saw Quinn waiting for him. He walked up to her and sat down, taking her hand in his.

Quinn: How much do you love me?

Logan: More than anything, your everything to me.

Quinn: I feel the same way, Logan I thought I was pregnant.

Logan: Yeah Chase and Peyton told me.

Quinn: What would you do if I was?

Logan: Help you raise our child babe, we would get married and raise this child together.

Quinn: You would marry me if I was pregnant?

Logan: No I would marry you because I love you.

Quinn: Logan, I love you so much and I would love to raise a child with you, but I'm not pregnant.

Logan: What?

Quinn: I'm not pregnant.

Logan: Then why?

Quinn: I made myself sick getting so worked up about that stupid test and thought it may be morning sickness, but ten tests proved that I am not pregnant.

Logan: That's great I guess.

Quinn: We will have time to have children when we are older.

Logan: Oh you think you can keep me that long?

Quinn: I don't think, I know.

With that she caught his lips in a soft kiss and stared into her lover's eyes. Both knew that they were the only one for each other and knew one day they would raise a family together and that made their hearts become warm.

AN: End of Ch.11! Hope you are enjoying my story so far. Which is your favorite of my characters? Anyone you would like to see in another story? Please let me know! Anyway here is what you should expect in ch.12. My favorite characters of mine are Carly and Peyton actually. Who are yours?

COMING UP:

Let Me Catch You ( CH.12: Forgiving But Not Forgetting )

Everyone decides to forgive Landon

The girls scheme against Megan

Chandler's party starts

Harper, Sloane, and Paisley get trashed

Landon feels something new for Paisley

Quinn and Logan talk about the future


	12. Forgiving But Not Forgetting

AN: CHAPTER 12/16, KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!

NEW CHARACTERS ALERT

Sutton Pierce ( Sean Faris )

Mercer Hollian ( Dunbar from Real World Sydney )

Brennan Davis ( Eric Szmanda )

Coming Up

Everyone decides to forgive Landon

The girls scheme against Megan

Chandler's party starts

Harper, Sloane, and Paisley get trashed

Harper meets Mercer Hollian

Tessa meets Brennan Davis

Landon feels something new for Paisley

Quinn and Logan talk about the future

Let Me Catch You ( CH.12: Forgiving But Not Forgetting )

The school week went by extremely fast for PCA and it was finally Friday night, the gang decided to hang out in the lounge and talk before going over to Chandler's for his party. Everyone was laughing about Quinn's pregnancy scare when Landon came by and everyone stopped. He started to walk past them before Logan spoke up.

Logan: Landon, wait.

Landon: What is it?

Logan: Look we have all thought about what you said and considered the options, and even though I don't completely trust you we have decided to give you another chance.

Landon: Really?

Quinn: Really, but don't screw it up.

Zoey: Your on thin ice.

Landon: I hear you, all of you. Thanks you guys especially you Logan and Quinn I know I will have to work extra hard to get your trust.

Quinn: Yes you will.

Logan: Now that that's settled want to go to Chandler's party?

Landon: I would love to!

Paisley: Good you can drive me, Harper, and Sloane over.

Landon: I don't have a problem with that.

Chase: We need to go now to help set up so lets all head out.

10 Minutes later at Chandler's:

Everyone had managed to get to Chandler's and started helping set everything up. The girls were getting all the mixed drinks together while Chandler, Logan, Landon, and Peyton went to get the kegs. Chase, Michael, and Dana's boyfriend Sutton were outside getting all the bottles chilled. As the girls were making sure the drinks were ready and all the music was selected the decided to finally plan their revenge move on Megan.

Quinn: Alright so what should we do to that bitch?

Dana: Whatever it is we need to make sure it is social status ruining.

Lola: She does that on her own, no girl other than Rebecca and Claire can stand her.

Dana: Yeah but I mean guys too, that way she has no one in her corner.

Zoey: I live the way you think D.

Dana: Thanks Z, now come on lets think.

Carly: We could tell everyone she has crabs.

Paisley: That's probably true, but we need something huge.

Carly: Like what?

Sloane: Something that will totally humiliate her.

Harper: I've got it!

Tessa: What?

Harper: Her dad, no one knows this but her dad actually pays her to stay away from him.

Sloane: That's perfect! Oh and people from different colleges are coming in next Tuesday I say we announce her drug addiction.

Tessa: Yes! Her addiction to heroine is so sad.

Summer: And concerning, we hope she gets better soon.

Quinn: Oh I love it!

Dana: And here I was thinking you had all gone soft.

Quinn: Not when it comes to that bitch.

Sloane: She is coming to the party tonight I know that.

Carly: Well I will just have to have a repeat of the last time she showed up.

Quinn: No, if anyone slaps her it's going to be me!

Paisley: God I love bringing down evil people.

Zoey: We all do.

Two hours later the party was rocking, the main part of the house was completely full and the back was starting to get that way. Carly noticed Megan walk in with her usual slut army and rolled her eyes. Paisley was at the bar taking shots of whiskey with Harper and Sloane and getting pretty drunk at the same time. Harper took her fourth shot and instantly started falling backwards but was caught by a pair of strong, muscular arms. She looked up and her savior and blushed, he was hot as hell and she wanted him. He helped her back on her stool and started to walk off but she caught his arm.

Harper: Hey now it's not polite to save a lady and not have a drink with her.

Mercer: Oh, really?

Harper: Really so what's your poison?

Mercer: Tequila

Harper: Ew, oh well Sloane two shots of tequila!

Sloane: Your going to be so drunk by the end of the night!

Harper: That's the plan bitch, now two shots.

Sloane: Here you go!

Sloane poured two shots of tequila and passed them to her friend, she then ran off after realizing Paisley had left her stool and was headed for a game of flippy cups, Harper turned back to her new friend and gave him the shot. They both swallowed quickly and Harper made a face of disgust as the burning liquid went down her throat.

Mercer: To strong?

Harper: To nasty!

Mercer: Now you seemed like a tequila girl

Harper: Trust me, I'm not.

Mercer: I'm Mercer

Harper: Harper

Mercer: That's a hot name.

Harper: I know!

Mercer: Not to be to forward but you got a boyfriend?

Harper: Why?

Mercer: Cause I want to know if I am going to be getting punched later tonight.

Harper: Well there is no boyfriend so I think your good.

Mercer: Well that is a relief!

Harper: So stud you any good at flippy cups?

Mercer: I wasn't named the champ for nothing.

Harper: You probably named yourself the champ.

Mercer: Maybe, maybe not.

Harper laughed at how cute he was, not only in looks but his act was just so adorable. She saw him reach out his hand to take hers and instantly gave it to him. She was super excited that she met a hot guy who didn't just have sex on the mind. As the walked to the table she noticed Tessa talking to Brennan Davis a boy in her English class, she made eye contact and the two friends gave each other winks of approval. Tessa then turned back to her date with great interest into their conversation.

Tessa: So when are you going to Athens?

Brennan: Over the summer.

Tessa: I love Athens!

Brennan: I would love it more if you came with me.

Tessa: Maybe I will there are a few more months in the school year for you to convince me.

Brennan: True

Tessa: I'm all empty.

Brennan: Want some more?

Tessa: Probably shouldn't, but that's never stopped me.

Brennan: Just don't puke on me.

Tessa: Fair enough.

Brennan walked over to the bar and left Tessa waiting, meanwhile on the other side of the yard Paisley and Sloane were dominating in their game of beer pong. Landon watched from the sidelines smiling every time the duo cheered or fought over whose drink it was to chug. It was if he was being overwhelmed by some new emotion and as soon as his eyes locked with Paisley's her knew who had caused it. He had always thought Paisley was hot but these new emotions of happiness just being around her and jealousy whenever any other guy was around made him know exactly what he felt. Paisley noticed the looks she kept receiving and excused herself from the game much to Sloane's protests, she walked towards him, when she reached him she took his hand and led him into the house and up the stairs to an empty room.

Paisley: Ok perv, what's up?

Landon: What?

Paisley: You have been staring at me all night, what's going on?

Landon: Nothing.

Paisley: Your sure?

Landon: Yes, well amusement from your drunkenness but other than that…

Paisley: Shut up ass!

Landon: Shutting up.

Paisley: You're a strange one L.

Landon: Guess you will just have to get to know me P.

Paisley: We will see, want to go outside and play some games?

Landon: I would love to.

Paisley proceeded out of the room with Landon right on their tail, they made eye contact with Megan and quickly avoided any unnecessary contact. She noticed Zoey leading Chase upstairs and gave her a small approval wink as they made eye contact. Within two minutes of the wink Paisley was outside sandwiched between Landon and Sloane, she also noticed Harper chatting up Mercer Hollian and laughing at whatever he had just said. Meanwhile on the beach just a few feet away Logan and Quinn sat down by one of the bonfires and relaxed in each other's arms. Quinn kept trying to pry the conversation she wanted to start away but couldn't, in two years they would graduate, then what would happen? She turned around to face her lover and began speaking.

Quinn: Where do you plan on going to college?

Logan: What?

Quinn: Where do you plan on attending college?

Logan: Not really sure, I have a year to figure that out.

Quinn: Yes but don't you worry if we go to different colleges we will eventually meet someone else?

Logan: Yeah Quinn I do, but I don't think you are going to any different college than me.

Quinn: Oh really?

Logan: Oh yes.

Quinn: Your that sure of yourself huh?

Logan: Yep

Quinn: I wouldn't be

Logan: I would cause wherever you go, I will be right behind you.

Quinn: Do you mean that?

Logan: Of course I do babe, I love you.

Quinn: I love you too.

They stared into each others eyes and shared a kiss that was filled with the love that each felt for the other, both knowing everything would turn out just fine.

AN: Alright end of this part! I know this one was a little shorter than the others but I am saving all the last minute drama for ch 13-16, anyway this story will be done by Thursday and my new one will be out by next Saturday. Hope your enjoying it so far, continue reading!

COMING UP

CH. 13 ( Your Finished Here )

Dana runs into Megan and gets into a heated conversation

Logan asks Quinn to home coming

Megan plots against Quinn and her friends

Landon talks to Paisley

Michael plans a romantic night for Lola

Nicole drags Peyton with her for dresses

Quinn bonds with Sutton


	13. Your Finished Here

AN: Chapter 13/16, hope you've all enjoyed this fic! REVIEW PLEASE

Coming Up:

Dana runs into Megan and gets into a heated conversation

Logan asks Quinn to home coming

Landon talks to Paisley

Michael plans a romantic night for Lola

Nicole drags Peyton with her for dresses

Paisley tells Carly and Sloane about her date

Quinn bonds with Sutton

Paisley and Landon go out

Let Me Catch You ( CH.13: Your Finished Here )

It was 9 AM on the beautiful Saturday morning at PCA and Dana had decided to go for a run on the beach with Sutton, she made her way out of her room and headed for the front door. She was fishing for her cell to call Sutton and let him know where she was when she ran into someone, causing both to fall to the ground. She was about to apologize when she noticed it was the one person she was hoping not to have any contact with.

Megan: Nice Dana run over me why don't you!

Dana: Oh I wish I could Megan, only with a car.

Megan: Cute, saw your new boyfriend he's hot! How long before he realizes that your not?

Dana: Screw you slut, how long before your syphilis clears up?

Megan: I don't have syphilis bitch.

Dana: You are so screwed up you know that? Trying to break up anyone who is happy just because your so miserable, that shit is messed up.

Megan: You don't know what your talking about

Dana: Really? Let's see me and Logan, Quinn and Logan, now your bringing up Sutton. Get a life Megan, do you know you're the most hated girl in the whole school?

Megan: Ask me if I care

Dana: Your such a slut

Megan: Not my fault I am to hot.

Dana: Yeah your real hot, please honey your not hot at all the only reason anyone hooks up with you is because your easy

Megan: You wish

Dana: I don't have time for this

Megan: Oh really? Where are you off to?

Dana: None of your business

Megan: God I am so sick of you and your friends running around here like you're the queens of PCA.

Dana: Get used to it cause in any girls eyes at the this school the best you can do is biggest slut, have a nice day

With that Dana walked away with a smile on her face, she was so glad to finally put that bitch in her place. Later during the day the news of Home Coming caused a riot with the girls of PCA, everyone was getting dates and going to look for dresses, Quinn was alone in her room when Logan came walking in with a huge grin on his face.

Quinn: Why are you all smiles?

Logan: I am with you

Quinn: Oh that is so cute! Cheesy but cute

Logan: That is what I was going for

Quinn: So what are we up to later?

Logan: Not sure yet but I know what we are doing next Saturday

Quinn smiled know exactly where he was going with the comment. She had hoped he would ask her and had waited all day, she watched him walk over to her and kiss her softly. She giggled when he hips trailed down her neck and gently pushed him causing him laugh, she walked over to him and sat in his lap looking deep in his eyes.

Quinn: So, what are we doing next Saturday?

Logan: Homecoming, you want to go with me?

Quinn: You know I do,

Logan: Good cause you were whether you wanted to or not

Quinn: Oh is that a fact?

Logan: Pretty sure of it actually

Quinn: God could you be more full of yourself?

Logan: Maybe

Quinn: Alright enough of that, so I guess I need to find a dress

Logan: Yeah that's a part of prom

Quinn: Shut up smart ass, I will go with the girls tomorrow with the girls

Logan: Good idea, so what are you doing the rest of the day?

Quinn: Not much, I think I may go out with Carly in a little bit

Logan: Sounds cool,

Quinn: Yeah hopefully we won't be dealing with any bitches today

Logan: That would be a good thing

Quinn shared another kiss with Logan before they headed out, meanwhile Paisley was headed towards her car when she heard her name being called out. She quickly turned to see Landon running up to her and she waited for him to catch up, he finally reached her and took a few seconds to catch his breath.

Paisley: Yeah, what is it?

Landon: Hello to you to

Paisley: Landon I'm late to meet Carly so make it quick

Landon: I wanted to see if you would like to go out sometime

Paisley: Are you serious?

Landon: Yes

Paisley: Why me?

Landon: What do you mean?

Paisley: Why do you all of a sudden want to go out with me?

Landon: Look I know when I first got here I wasn't the nicest person

Paisley: No shit, continue

Landon: You forgave me, even after what I did you heard me out and got the rest of the group to forgive me too

Paisley: I am not so sure your completely forgiven

Landon: You opened the door though, and I have been spending more time with you and I've realized what an amazing person you are

Paisley: This is true

Landon: You make me better, you make me smile I want to see if it could go further

Paisley: You do?

Landon: Don't you

Paisley stared in shock of the question, did he even have to ask? She had wanted to go out with him since day one, even after the truth came out and she hated him for what he had done, she still felt that deep down he was a good person. She smiled as he looked at her waiting for an answer and she finally gave in

Paisley: Yeah I'll go out with you

Landon: Great! How about later tonight?

Paisley: I am hanging with the girls till seven

Landon: How about eight then?

Paisley: Fine, I'll see you then

She quickly turned on her heels and walked to her car, once jumping inside she let out a shriek of delight, then quickly started her car and headed to meet Carly. Down in Michael, Logan, and Chase's room, Michael was on the phone with a restaurant making sure his reservations were still there for the tenth time. Chase was on the computer working on his English paper and smiled at his friend, when he got off the phone Michael landed on his bed with a sigh.

Chase: Dude calm down, everything will go perfectly

Michael: Don't say that! You'll jinx it

Chase: Wow, stressed much? Lola isn't going to find that very attractive

Michael: Your right, I just want everything to go perfect

Chase: As stated before, it will

Michael: I really hope so

Chase: You always freak out about these things and it always goes right

Michael: That's true

Chase: So please, calm down

Michael: I'll try

Chase rolled his eyes and returned back to his paper, he had already planned home coming with Zoey and the two had everything set up. Michael wanted it to be special and was taking Lola out for a dinner to ask her, hoping she didn't find anything wrong with the place like last time. At the mall Peyton was waiting in the dressing room bored out of his mind being there for the past three hours while Nicole tried to find a dress, he had made the mistake of agreeing to go see a few dresses with Nicole, however he hadn't planned on a few being hundreds. She came out in a strapless light green dress with matching shoes, and a bow wrapped around the middle. She looked at it from the mirror and gave a look of uncertainty

Nicole: Do you like this one?

Peyton: Yeah

Nicole: More than the pink one?

Peyton: I don't know Nicole, which pink one?

Nicole: The one that made my boobs look big

Peyton: Babe you need your friends for this

Nicole: Why?

Peyton: They like this stuff, and they are all going to have to do it themselves

Nicole: Oh yeah that's right

Peyton: So can we please go?

Nicole: Yeah sure, I don't see anything that looks great anyway

Peyton gave a sigh of relief that the torture was over and waited for Nicole to come out, she finally did and they headed towards his car. Nicole gave him a quick kiss on the lips and linked arms with him

Nicole: Sorry about today, I shouldn't of made you go with me when the girls are going tomorrow

Peyton: It's fine

Nicole: No it isn't, I know it must of being horribly boring

Peyton: I was with you, it made it bearable

Nicole: I love you

Peyton: I love you too

Nicole gave her boyfriend a long kiss this time, making sure that her feelings were sent through. She had never felt such strong feelings for a boy before but Peyton had changed that, she was happy for the first time in a long time. Having finally arrived at Chandler's house Paisley walked in and made it to the living room where Carly and Sloane were sitting watching The Hills and chatting away about how much they hated Heidi.

Paisley: Yeah she is a total bitch

Carly: Hey girlie! When did you get here?

Paisley: Just now, so I've got some major news

Sloane: What?

Paisley: I have a date with Landon tonight

Carly: WHAT?

Sloane: Are you serious? When did this happen?

Paisley: A few minutes ago in the parking lot at PCA

Carly: Your sure you want to date him?

Paisley: Carly, he apologized and you forgave him, and yes I do

Sloane: I always thought you guys would make a cute couple!

Paisley: Thanks

Carly: Where is he taking you?

Paisley: I don't know yet

Carly: Well he better be nice

Paisley: He will!

Sloane: Carly, let her enjoy this!

Carly: I am!

Sloane: Your being overprotective

Carly: Am not!

Paisley: You kind of are

Carly: Fine, whatever as long as your happy babe

Paisley: I am

Sloane: Oh I can't wait to hear about this!

Hours passed and it was now 7 PM, Quinn was sitting her room with Dana, Sutton, and Nicole talking about their plans for home coming. Actually Dana and Nicole were on a rampage and Quinn was keeping Sutton company, she seemed to really like this guy and was glad Dana had finally found a keeper.

Quinn: So do you like your classes?

Sutton: Some of them, I could do without Economics

Quinn: I haven't taken that

Sutton: Don't it blows

Quinn: I will remember that

Sutton: So you and Logan are pretty serious huh?

Quinn: Yes

Sutton: He treat you right?

Quinn: He does

Sutton: Well good, Dana told me about that Megan girl

Quinn: The super slut? Yeah she is pathetic but she isn't really a problem anymore

Sutton: Good, I am planning on throwing a party Thursday night at my parents house, they are Italy for two weeks, you guys should come

Quinn: Oh we will! You may have to watch out for drunk Quinn though

Sutton: I'll do that!

Dana: Hey baby, I'm getting a dark blue dress remember that for the corsage k?

Sutton: Will do

Nicole: You guys should of seen poor Peyton today trying to help

Quinn: You are a bitch for putting him through that!

Dana: A super bitch!

Nicole: I know! I really like him, so I am glad he isn't leaving my crazy ass

Dana: Your lucky

Nicole: Shut up!

An hour later Paisley was sitting on the steps outside her dorm waiting for Landon, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and relaxed when she realized it belonged to her date.

Landon: Jumpy?

Paisley: You scared the shit out of me!

Landon: Sorry

Paisley: It's fine so where are we going?

Landon: You'll see

They drove down towards where all the really nice restaurants were located both enjoying the conversation they had with the other. Three hours later Landon dropped Paisley back off at her dorm and leaned down to kiss her, when their lips met a jolt of electricity went through them and the kiss became more passionate the longer it lasted. Finally Paisley pulled away and stared into Landon's eyes

Landon: Your amazing

Paisley: You said that

Landon: Go to home coming with me?

Paisley: I would love to

They shared another kiss and then parted ways each heading towards their room, with huge smiles on their faces.

AN: End of PT. 13! Here is what is coming up!

Coming Up ( Let Me Catch You – CH.14: Crowning Of The Lovers )

The boys and girls prepare for prom

Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Lola, and Quinn talk about their lives at PCA

Summer and Dana warn Megan to stay away from their friends

Carly and Chandler talk about the future

Logan and Peyton talk about their girlfriends

Lola worries Michael may be ending things with her

Paisley and Landon's romance develops

A couple is crowned King and Queen


	14. Crowning Of The Lovers

AN: CHAPTER 14/16, LOVE YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS FIC!

COMING UP:

The boys and girls prepare for prom

Summer and Dana warn Megan to stay away from their friends

The night goes through without any problems

Lola worries Michael may be ending things with her

Paisley and Landon's romance develops

A couple is crowned King and Queen

NEW CHARACTERS –

Whitaker Matthews ( Chris Lowell )

Dallas Thorn ( Dave Annable )

LET ME CATCH YOU ( CH.14 – Crowning Of The Lovers )

At 2 PM on Saturday the day of homecoming the girls were at a salon where they were getting their makeup and hair done. The dance started at 8 but they were meeting the guys at 6 to take pictures at the beach before heading towards their dance, Quinn sat between Carly and Summer and watched as the woman took her hair and put soft wavy curls in it, and making it glisten with gel. She was happy with how she looked by the time she was done and was now sitting in a chair with Dana, Nicole, Carly, Lola, Paisley, Harper, and Summer waiting for the others to be done.

Sloane: I can't believe how fast the week went by!

Harper: I know! I am so excited for tonight!

Nicole: I'm just happy we don't have to do with any crazy bitches fighting for dressed anymore!

Carly: That was an interesting day, I've never seen Summer get so emotional

Summer: That bitch was going to steal my dress!

Carly: Well she gave up after you punched her!

Summer: I warned her!

Quinn: That you did, so how long before the rest of the girls are done?

Nicole: I would say another thirty minutes

Dana: I want it to be homecoming now!

Summer: It is, the dance just hasn't started

Dana: That is what I want to get here!

Nicole: D loves dances

Quinn: She is very passionate about them

Dana: Well it is fun!

Summer: I'm just glad I got a date, a hot date!

Quinn: Please I told you that Whitaker liked you!

Summer: I thought you were kidding!

Quinn: Nope

Half an hour later the girls were heading back towards Summer's parents house where they were getting ready, Summer had to stay at the house when her parents left town to watch her dogs so they had the house to themselves. Each girl began helping the other with their make up and then got into their dresses, finally 6 PM rolled around and the door bell rang, Summer ran down to the door and opened it revealing all of the boys in the Tuxedo's waiting for their dates. Logan walked in and was stunned and what he saw at the beauty staring down at him from the stairs.

Logan: Your beautiful

Quinn: Thanks I know

Logan: Not modest either

Quinn: I learn from the best

Chandler: Please honey, I am the best

Carly: You wish

Chandler: Whatever

Two hours later the group entered the dance and each couple went to go dance, Dana and Summer were by the punch when they saw Megan standing there.

Summer: Hey slut couldn't get a date?

Megan: No I am here with Zach Willis

Dana: Wow what a winner!

Megan: What do you want?

Summer: It's simple don't cause any problems tonight

Megan: Or what?

Dana: Your dress will be in shreds

Megan: You touch my dress

Summer: And what? You'll spit syphilis at us?

Dana: Give us crabs?

Megan: Watch it bitches

Dana: No you watch it bitch

Summer: We mean it

Dana: Have a nice night!

They then joined the dates on the dance floor and stayed like that until they were to tired.

Chase: Ok how long does this thing go on for?

Peyton: Forever

Lola: Stop being a bitch

Michael: Yeah

Nicole: Michael who has a TV in the jacket?

Lola: You what?

Michael: It's not a TV

Lola: Why would you bring a TV to a dance?

Michael: Lola calm down

Lola: No I won't!

She ran out of the room with Carly, Zoey, Sloane, and Tessa close behind her. They found her in the bathroom crying, and each wondered what had caused such a change in behavior

Zoey: Hey what gives?

Lola: He brought a damn TV to our dance!

Carly: While that's pretty shitty I am not surprised Chandler didn't do the same

Lola: No he wouldn't because he doesn't want to break up with you

Sloane: What makes you think Michael wants to break up with you?

Lola: It's not just the TV he doesn't pay attention anymore, I always see him checking out other girls and sometimes he doesn't return my calls

Zoey: Lola that doesn't mean

Lola: It's a damn good sign!

Carly : Do you honestly think Michael wants to leave you?

Lola: Yes

Sloane: Then you have to confront him with your fears

Tessa: Find out for yourself

Lola: What if I'm right?

Carly: Then he's a dumb ass

Zoey: Well said

Lola: I don't know

Tessa: If not tonight do it soon Lola

Sloane: You don't want to break your heart anymore than it may already be

Lola: Your right, I'll talk to him tomorrow

Sloane: Alright now let's go back out there and enjoy the dance

Tessa: I even brought my flask!

Several hours passed and Paisley was now back on the dance floor with Landon guiding her across the room. Both felt the emotion grow between them and Landon decided to test their relationship with a kiss, though she was shocked at first she didn't protest and smiled when it was over. Finally the end of the night had come and Tessa was up on stage about the name the king and queen

Tessa: Our Home Coming King and Queen are, Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese

Cheers erupted from the room and Quinn laughed as Logan carried her to the stage, she vowed that she would always remember this night.

AN: Only TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! There going to be shorter than the others mainly but just as fun.

COMING UP: ( Tell Me You Meant Forever )

Lola confronts Michael about their relationship

Paisley and Carly discuss their guys

Harper and Sloane talk about their lives

Nicole and Peyton plan on spending the night together

Quinn and Logan vow to stay together forever

Summer and Tessa plan the end of the year party


	15. Tell Me You Meant Forever

AN: CHAPTER 15/16, ONLY ONE MORE TO GO. PLEASE REVIEW!

COMING UP:

Lola confronts Michael about their relationship

Paisley and Carly discuss their guys

Harper and Sloane talk about their lives

Nicole and Peyton plan on spending the night together

Quinn and Logan vow to stay together forever

Summer and Tessa plan the end of the year party

Let Me Catch You ( CH.15 – Tell Me You Meant Forever )

A week had passed since home coming and Michael was now sitting in the lounge of the girls building waiting for Lola to show up. She had avoided him for several days and was worried what she had to say now, he watched his girlfriend slowly enter the room with her head down heading straight for him. When she was situated on the couch she turned to him

Lola: What's going on with us?

Michael: What do you mean?

Lola: We don't make sense anymore Michael, and I don't understand why

Michael: Lola I don't know what your talking about

Lola: You ignore me, don't return my calls, and last week you brought a TV to the freaking dance!

Michael: I was bored

Lola: That's the point we aren't exciting anymore, where did we go?

Michael: I don't know

Lola: Michael this isn't working

Michael: What are you saying

Lola: We should take a break

Michael: Lola

Lola: No we need it, before we do something that the other won't forgive

Michael: If that is what you think

Lola: It is

Michael: Ok but I'll always be your friend

Lola: Same here, I need to go now sorry Michael

He watched her quickly run out of the building and sat in shock of what had just happened, he had lost the person he promised he wouldn't the only thing to do know was win her back. At Chandler's house Carly was sitting in the kitchen with Paisley reading a cosmo and sipping a margarita

Paisley: We should get all the girls to do this

Carly: I know! So how are things with Landon?

Paisley: We are a couple but we are taking things slow

Carly: That's a good idea

Paisley: What about your love life?

Carly: Better than ever!

Paisley: Good, so he is done being all about himself?

Carly: Oh yeah, I made sure he knew if he kept it up some damage would happy to his twins!

Paisley: That will get them to listen

Carly: You know it

Paisley: I'm glad we grew together this year

Carly: Me too

Paisley: Well we need refills

Both laughed as their glasses filled back up and they drank their favorite drink. A few feet away Harper and Sloane were laying out on the beach and enjoying the weather

Harper: So what are you majoring in when you go to college?

Sloane: Fashion Design

Harper: Me too!

Sloane: You should try and get into the school I am enrolling in, it's in LA

Harper: I heard about that one, pretty sure that is where I'm going

Sloane: Cool we will rock that town!

Harper: You know it!

Sloane: I can't believe our days at PCA are almost over

Harper: It's sad

Sloane: Really sad

Harper: Oh shit lets stop talking about it before I cry

Sloane: Ok, so how about that Lindsay Lohan?

The girls erupted in laughter and turned over when their timer went off. Time passed and Peyton and Nicole were now in his empty dorm laying on the bed making out, they began removing articles of clothing when Peyton stopped

Nicole: What's wrong?

Peyton: You sure your ready?

Nicole: Yes aren't you?

Peyton: Yes

Nicole: I love you

Peyton: I love you too

Nicole: Then no mistake and no regrets

Peyton: No regrets

They went back to what they were doing both fully prepared to give themselves to the other. Now Quinn and Logan were in her dorm, sitting on the couch while watching The Notebook

Quinn: Promise me we are forever

Logan: I promise

Quinn: Your being serious?

Logan: I don't kid about this stuff babe, I love you and I went to spend the rest of my life with you

Quinn: As do I

Across town Tessa sat down at the bar with Summer and they began planning their party. Both knowing that in two weeks it would be one no one would forget

AN: Told they are short!

COMING UP: ( This Ending Is Just Another Beginning )

The kids head off for Tessa & Summer's party after graduation

Colleges are announced and tears are shed when some will be leaving the group

The night goes on and the group has the night of their lives

Paisley is the first one to announce she is separating from the group followed by four more

As the night ends the group vows to be friends forever


	16. This Ending Is Only Another Beginning

AN: Welcome to the final chapter of Let Me Catch You! Hope you enjoy and enjoy other stories that come in the future!

The kids head off for Tessa & Summer's party after graduation

The night goes on and the group has the night of their lives

Paisley is the first one to announce she is separating from the group followed by four more

As the night ends the group vows to be friends forever

Let Me Catch You ( CH.16 – This Ending Is Just Another Beginning )

It had finally come and gone, they group of friends had graduated and were now heading towards the party on the beach. The night went by fast and the time had come to announce where each member would be heading next year.

Quinn: I going to San Diego State with Logan, Nicole, Peyton, Dana, Sutton, Carly, Zoey, Lola, Sloane, Harper, and Chandler

The majority of the group had been named and that left the others

Paisley: I'm going to Syracuse

Quinn: We are going to miss you babe!

Tessa: I'm attending Miami University

Summer: Duke

Landon: Syracuse

The group stood in silence know that in two months four of it's members would be gone. The night continued and at the end they all agreed they wouldn't be sad, that this ending was just another beginning and in the end they would be friends forever

AN: Sorry I didn't have anything else to write! Hope you enjoyed the majority of the story, there may be a sequel I don't know yet.


End file.
